Operation REVENGE
by Divachick86
Summary: Five families, one vacation, and a pack of villains seeking revenge. What a vacation that'll be! Everyone's favorite kids are now all grown up and with kids of their own. And the vacation is on. 2/5 3/4 86/60 1/362 & Chad/OC R
1. Getting ready

**I know what you****r all thinking! Quit posting new multi chapters Divachick! I'M SORRY! *sniffles* I just have to many ideas. But I promise I won't start any new stories until I have completed at least one of my in progress stories. Sound cool? ^.^ And at least this one isn't all me. ^.^**

**That's right KND fans I present to you-  
**

**Operation R.E.V.E.N.G.E  
**

**Really  
**

**Evil  
**

**Villians  
**

**Engage  
**

**'N  
**

**Getting  
**

**Even  
**

**With the writing styles of Divachick86 and Flutejrp  
**

**With OCs of Divachick86 and Flutejrp  
**

**George: *clears throat*  
**

**Me: *sighs* With the special assistance of George... and Trey.  
**

**Okay I know that no one really cares what I say up here besides review responses so I'll save my talking for the bottom.  
**

**I don't own KND and neither does my lovely co-author. I also don't own about 50% of the OCs, that 50% is the property of Flutejrp. Enjoy!  
**

~Drilovsky_ Household~_

It was that peaceful time in the morning when the birds could be heard singing outside and the neighbors could actually hear themselves think. The calm before the storm is what most referred to it as. But the surrounding neighbors knew very well that the storm was drawing near. They also knew today would be especially loud as everyone in the house scrambled around, making last-minute preparations before they left for the airport.

Right on schedule, the first shout pierced the air. "Give back my jacket, you jerk!"

The owner of the voice was a female Drilovsky. The girl's short black hair was still in a mess as she had clearly just woken up and streaks of red could be seen in the tangled mess. She was still wearing her night cloths too, which turned out to be night pants and a black tank top. Her emerald eyes were ablaze angrily as she stared down at a red-haired boy who only looked a couple of years younger and who was clutching a black jacket.

His brown eyes were alight with amusement. "And if I don't?" He asked teasingly, holding up the jacket.

She growled in frustration and dove down at him. He tried to move out of the way, but she caught his foot and yanked him back. "Give it back!"

"NO! Baylor, help!" He shouted. At his call another red-haired boy jumped onto the girls back and as she tried to wrestle him off the other boy wiggled free. As he gave a victorious cheer, the girl threw his brother off of her and reached out to snatch the jacket back. She got it this time and huffed, stomping back into her room.

"What's going on out-" A new red-haired boy started to ask, coming out of his room pulling on a green short-sleeved shirt over his white beater shirt. He was cut off, however, when he tripped and fell on his face. He glared up at the two boys in front of him. "Was that you?"

One shook his head, while the other pointed at the door next to his where another black-haired sibling was standing grinning evilly. She stuck her tongue out at him. He leapt to his feet and she took off like a shot while he gave chase. As they ran by a door down the hall, it opened and a younger boy stepped out, wearing a green short-sleeved shirt and ripped blue jean shorts. He looked like someone had cloned Patton Drilovsky, with black hair and dark brown eyes, and darkly tanned skin. The boy yawned and stretched a little. The door across from him opened and a little Fanny stepped out, dressed in a short-sleeved green shirt and an orange skirt. The three-year-old smiled at the boy in front of her, who laughed and stepped forward to straighten her skirt. "Breakfast?" He asked her, earning an excited nod.

In the kitchen they found a plateful of toast. The boy took two off, offering one to the little red-haired girl. She accepted and took a bite. He smiled at her. Then another little red-haired girl came in. She resembled her mother strongly as well, except that her long red hair wasn't curly and she wasn't pale like Fanny. In fact she was very darkly tanned. She has the emerald green eyes and freckle spattered face though. She wore a green dress that reached her knees, with an orange bow that tied in the back. The girl pulled a chair out and climbed onto it. Then she reached out and took two pieces of toast.

"You can't take two, Wosie!" the Drilovsky girl said, attempting to scold her little sister.

The younger girl stared at her. "It's not for me, it's for Jenny," she replied innocently.

Just as she said it someone scooped her up from behind. She squealed excitedly as the oldest Drilovsky laughed. She had changed out of her night cloths and was now wearing the jacket she had fought for. A black jacket that had been ripped halfway up the waist, the sleeves had been ripped off as well. She wore it over a red tank top. She had on a red checkered skirt with black leggings that reached her knees. She wore a choke chain around her neck and her hands were covered by black, leather fingerless gloves. Her hair had been tamed also. Now it lay around her face in a breezy manner and the red streaks through it were very prominent. "That's okay, the twins don't have to eat."

The boy smiled at her, "Which ones?"

"Neither really," his sister replied thoughtfully, picking up a piece of toast. "They both get on my nerves."

As if on cue the two sets of twins in question entered the room. The older set consisted of a red-haired boy and a black-haired girl. The boy's dark eyes were similar to that of his brothers and father. His hair was in the same style as his father's as a child, as was his black-haired brother's. He and his little sister seemed rather out of place with their pale skin, that they earned from their mother. The other six siblings had darkly tanned skin like their father. He wore a dark green short-sleeved shirt over a white beater shirt and brown shorts.

His sister has long black hair that reached to her waist. She had her mother's emerald-green eyes like her sisters and she had her mother's freckle splattered face. She had darkly tanned skin like a majority of her siblings. The girl was dressed in a green tank-top and a brown skirt.

The second set of twins were identical boys. Both with curly red hair and dark brown eyes. They both had freckle splattered faces and darkly tanned skin. When one said they were identical, they weren't exaggerating. The two looked exactly the same all the way down to the freckles on their face. They both wore an old orange t-shirt and blue jeans.

The boys jumped forward and each took a piece of toast, leaving the older twins to fight over the last piece. After they had been wrestling each other for it for a few seconds, Patton Drilovsky himself stepped into the room. His attention was immediately drawn towards the fighting siblings. He sucked in a deep breath and shouted, "Jordan! Sam!" The two froze and stared at him. He raised an eyebrow, "What are you two fighting about now?"

"Jordan won't let me have the last piece of toast!" The girl exclaimed, gesturing at her brother.

"Because I want it, Sam!" The boy called Jordan shouted back. "And I need it! I mean I am a growing boy."

His sister, Sam, flung her hands in the air. "Fine! Just take it! When I die of starvation, you all know it's because Jordon had to have the last stupid piece of toast!" She shouted dramatically, and stomped out of the room.

Patton rubbed his forehead as she passed by and said, "Why don't you go get your stuff together than."

Sam shouted, "Starve!" Then stomped as loud as she possibly could all the way up the stairs.

Patton looked to his oldest daughter pleadingly, "Berriah, would you please make your sister a piece of toast?"

The girl, Berriah, nodded, "Yeah, I don't want to hear about how we tried to starve her all morning."

"Thank you," He looked around at the rest of the kids, "Baylor, Braiden, you guys don't have anything better to wear?"

"We probably do, but we don't feel like digging that stuff out," One of the twins replied.

Patton sighed, "Fine." Then he looked at the youngest boy. "Taylor, your shoes are still outside." Taylor nodded. He stepped forward then and took his youngest daughter from Berriah's arms, "Rosie and Dakota are gonna come upstairs with me, and we're gonna make sure they've got everything ready." He held out his hand for the Fanny replica, Dakota, to take.

Dakota skipped forward and took it, then said, "Why can't Mommy help me?"

"Because," Patton replied scooping her up as well. "Mommy is making sure all of our stuff is ready."

Dakota smiled, "Okay!"

"You all should start getting everything around, too. We need to be leaving for the airport in an hour."

In that hour there was a lot of screaming, yelling, fighting, arguing, chasing, and somewhere in the midst of it all Sam got her breakfast. Despite all the craziness that went on, however, when the hour was up everything was in the car and the kids were ready to go, well almost all of the kids anyway.

"Jordan, those are my boot!" Berriah was yelling at her little brother, attempting to yank one of the boots in question from his hand.

"No I know they're mine because this is the smaller pair!"

"Our feet are the same size, stupid!" Berriah told him. "And they're mine! Look!" She flipped the shoe over and sure enough on the sole of the shoe someone had carved in a "B".

Jordan gave a defeated sigh and said, "Well then where are mine?"

"Here," Sam said coming down the stairs and plopping the boy's shoes down in front of him. "They were in your room."

"Are we ready to go?" Patton asked sticking his head in the door.

"Yes," Fanny replied, coming down the stairs carrying Dakota. "Lets load up guys," her daughters all stared at her, "and girls."

Finally they had all of the kids loaded into their family van. Fanny turned around in her seat. In the very back was Berriah, Jordan, and Sam, then in the middle, Baylor, Braiden, and Taylor, then the youngest girls Dakota and Rosie were in the seats right behind their parents. "If anyone has to use the bathroom, speak now or forever hold your peace," She said. No one replied so she turned back around. "Alright we're off." The vehicle pulled off. They didn't even get around the corner before a new fight arose.

"Get out of my bubble, Jordan!"

_~Dickson Household~_

The morning was peaceful throughout the house. Then,

_Buzz! Buzz!_

Chad Dickson rose up in his bed and turned off his alarm. He turned to see that his wife wasn't in bed and heard the shower being turned off. He grinned as his wife stepped out of the bathroom, adjacent in their bedroom, in her red towel-like robe with her hair wrapped in a towel.

"Hey," he called.

"Hi," she smiled.

"Listen, Caitlyn," Chad started, "Do I have-"

Caitlyn put her hands on her hips. "Chad Dickson, are you having second thoughts?" She put her hand on her chin and looked up at the ceiling in mock questioning. "Chad Dickson, coach of the football team? Father of two? Being scared of meeting his wife's grandparents?"

Chad bolted up out of bed with nothing but his boxers on. "Me scared? Never!"

Caitlyn smirked as she walked up to him. "Come on," she whispered softly, wrapping her arms under his. "The kids have been looking forward to this all year, and they'll be disappointed if their father is having second thoughts." She kissed him on the lips softly.

Chad wrapped his arms around his wife's waist, returning the kiss. "I know," he groaned as Caitlyn pulled away to look at him, "but, Caitlyn, this is your _grandparents_. The ones on your dad's side. What if they don't like me?"

Caitlyn scoffed at his silliness. "They went to our wedding and they liked it. You're being ridiculous." She chuckled the last part.

"Caitlyn," Chad looked at her all serious, "when I danced with your grandmother, she told me that our marriage wouldn't last long and you would find a nice Indian man to marry."

Caitlyn raised an eyebrow at this, but smiled. "But look at us now. We're still married _and _we have two beautiful kids together who we love very much." She kissed him on the cheek before pulling out if their embrace. "Now go get a shower while I wake the kids up and get breakfest ready."

Caitlyn, then, walked out of their bedroom while Chad gathered some clean clothes to change into.

Caitlyn climbed up the stairs and walked to her daughter's bedroom on the right. She opened to the door and walked in. She crossed the room and bend down to her daughter's level.

"Alana, wake up," Caitlyn whispered softly, shaking her daughter's body abit.

The little girl called Alana squirmed as she turned away from her mother. Caitlyn rolled her eyes and then smirked as she got an idea.

"If you don't get up this instant, we'll be late to the airport and you won't get a seat next to Jordan." Caitlyn sang that last part teasingly.

The little girl's eyes opened as wide as they could as she bolted up in her bed. Her blonde hair in a tangled mess with her bang that usually covered one of her eyes back with the rest of her hair. Her fair skin was nothing compared to her mother's tan skin, but she did have her mother's brown eyes. The ten-year old girl wore her night-clothes, which consisted of a black tank top and red shorts.

Caitlyn chuckled at her daughter's reaction to her little crush's name. Alana blushed as she heard her mother laughing.

"Mom, why did you have to wake me up?" Alana asked once her mother's laugh subsided.

"'Cause we're going to India for vacation and we have to eat breakfast before heading off to the airport," Caitlyn replied, standing up to exit the room.

As she was about to leave the room, she turned towards her daughter. "Oh, and start getting ready."

Caitlyn went across the hall to her son's room. She opened the room and went to her son's side.

"Charlie, wake up," Caitlyn whispered.

Unlike his sister, the five-year old boy rose, stretching his arms in a yawn. His black-brown hair that he got from his mother was sticking out in all directions. His tan skin is something also he inherited from his mother, but he did get his father's dark eyes. He was dressed in his night-clothes which was a red shirt with black pajama pants.

"What is it, Mom?" the boy called Charlie asked.

"I thought you'd be excited," Caitlyn raised an eyebrow. "Because we're going on a vacation to India."

Charlie smiled brightly. "We are?"

"Yes," Caitlyn chuckled at this. "Now get dress. I have to make breakfast." She got up and walked to the door.

"Are you going to make your famous pancakes?" Charlie asked eagerly.

Caitlyn turned back to her son and smiled. "Of course." Then she closed the door to leave her son to change in private.

A few minutes later, there was a stack of golden pancakes with an orangest tint to them on the kitchen table. Caitlyn gathered the butter and the maple syrup, and placed them on the kitchen table.

"Hey," a familiar voice called.

She looked up and saw her husband wearing a white shirt with a teal colored flower on it with some blue shorts.

"Hi," she smiled.

Chad walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He leaned down and kiss her softly.

Caitlyn pulled away, chuckling, "Well, somebody's attitude has change from it was this morning."

Chad kiss her once again before replying, "This little voice in my head told me that you were right and I was being silly. Now, my attitude has changed."

Caitlyn smiled as Chad leaned down to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed back. The kiss was getting heated too quickly until a chorus of 'ews' exclaimed from behind the husband and wife. The couple turned to see their two children with expression of disgust on their faces and their suitcases beside them.

"Gross, mom and dad!" Alana exclaimed. She was dressed in a little red short-sleeve jacket over a white tank and a red skirt that stops just above her knees with red sandals on her feet. Her blonde hair was no longer in mess, but brushed and looked neat with her usual bang covering one of her eyes.

"Yeah, I agree with Lanie here," Charlie agreed, pointing to Alana with his thumb. He was dressed in a black shirt with the sleeves ripped off and black shorts with brown tennis shoes. His black-brown hair comb neatly and in place.

Caitlyn and Chad chuckled at their two kid's disgust. Caitlyn leaned up and pecked her husband on the lips, earning more shouts from her kids.

"I'm going to get ready," Caitlyn pulled out of her husband's embrace. "Help the kids with their breakfast."

Caitlyn walked out of the room, leaving the kids and their dad to eat their pancakes. A few minutes later, Caitlyn came in dressed in a red and black knee-length vandana dress with halter-like straps tied around her neck. Her black-brown hair was curled into a high bun.

"Mom, you look beautiful," Alana commented with a smile.

"I think you look pretty," Charlie smiled.

"Gorgeous," Chad nodded, with a smirk.

"Thanks you guys," Caitlyn replied, sitting down beside Chad.

"You're not going to eat, Mom?" Alana asked.

"I ate earlier so I'm full," Caitlyn shrugged.

About thirty minutes later, the Dickson family packed the car with their luggage, suitcases, and bags into their black SUV. Chad sat in the driver's seat with Caitlyn beside him in the passenger seat. Alana sat behind her mother as Charlie sat behind his father.

"Okay, does anyone need to use the bathroom before I crank the car?" Chad asked.

Caitlyn, Alana and Charlie shook their heads in response.

"Alright," Chad sighed, sticking the keys into the ignition. "Here we go." He turned the keys and the car roared to life. "To the airport for our vacation."

The family pulled out of the driveway and headed off to the airport to catch the plane.

_~Uno Houshold~_

Dawn Uno straightened the choke collar around her neck. It was a chain collar similar to that of Berriah Drilovsky, except that it also had a two lengths of a sheer fabric colored orange and aqua and hanging from it was a skull pendent. The girl's necklace wasn't the only thing similar to the Drilovsky girl's outfit. She wore a similar jacket of orange rather than black over an aqua tank top and a checkered, aqua skirt with orange leggings. Her hands were covered by fingerless, leather gloves. Her gloves were aqua and on the back of each was a skull with little chains hanging around them. Her short blond hair was cut in layers like the Drilovsky girl's and streaked with aqua, hanging breezily around her face. Her crystal blue eyes were examining herself in the mirror. As a morning person, Dawn had been up for hours, checking to make sure her bags were in order, taking a shower, than finally getting dressed in her day cloths.

She jumped when she heard a knock at her door. "Dawn?"

The Uno girl sighed and crossed the room to her door. When she opened it, she found herself looking at her younger brother. The family resemblances in the two eldest Unos was very clear. The Uno boy had a mop of blond hair from his mother and pale skin like his father. Unlike Dawn however the Uno boy had his mother's chocolate-brown eyes. He wore blue jeans and his long-sleeved blue shirt had patches of red on the shoulders and elbows.

"Yes, Chris?" Dawn asked.

The ten-year-old Uno smiled, "I knew you'd be awake, ready for breakfast?"

Dawn nodded and smiled. The two Uno kids made their way down to the kitchen for breakfast. When they reached it, with the smell of beacon and eggs filling their noses, they found their mother and father, both dressed for the day and both enveloped in a kiss. Dawn smirked at her brother who stuck his tongue out in mock disgust. Dawn then cleared her throat.

The Uno parents jumped at the sound and looked to their two eldest. Dawn shook her head and waged a finger at them. "No, no. None of that, now."

"Yeah, we don't need another McKenzie running around here," Chris added, he was dead serious to.

Rachel Uno smiled, "We're just kissing. That won't get me pregnant again."

"Yes but it leads to things that make babies," Dawn replied.

Nigel gave his life a confused look, "How do you know what leads to baby making?"

"'Cause I pay attention," Dawn replied with a smirk, walking breezily past her parents and picking up a plate.

Nigel was about to ask further questions but another voice interrupted him, "Mom, Elizabeth hid my shoes!" The owner of the voice was another Uno girl coming down the stairs. She had long brown hair and bright blue eyes. The girl wasn't as pale as her siblings, a trait she had gained from her mother. She wore an aqua tank top and an orange skirt. She didn't look very happy at all. She looked at her mother expectantly.

Then a younger girl came down the stairs. She might have been a young Rachel McKenzie except for the fact that in the front the girl had a streak of brown hair. This girl was wearing a red hoodie and cargo shorts. She had on a pair of white knee socks covered with bright polka dots of pink, green, yellow, orange, and blue. The five-year-old was rolling her brown eyes as she stopped at the bottom of the staircase. "She can't prove anything."

Rachel didn't seem very focused on the missing shoes, however. She was staring at her blond daughter. "Uh, mom?" The brown-haired daughter said waving her hand.

Rachel sighed, "Elizabeth, you do realized it's going to be hot?"

The blond daughter frowned. "I'll take it off if I get hot," she replied, "I'm wearing a tank top under it."

Rachel nodded. "Please give your sister her shoes back."

Elizabeth sighed, "Fine, if you wanna take all the fun out of it." With that the blond girl turned on her heel and walked back up the stairs, her older sister in hot pursuit. As they went up anther blond, Elizabeth's twin sister, was going down. She might have been her mother's replica as well except that she had earned her father's eyes. She was wearing a tiger tank top and an aqua skirt. She rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Good morning, Chelsea," Nigel said placing an egg on her plate.

The girl smiled and said through a yawn, "Good morning."

The older sister and Elizabeth were coming back down the stairs now, the brown-haired girl scolding her sister and slipping on a pair of purple shoes, while Elizabeth merely rolled her eyes. "Come on, sis. You like to have some fun, too," the girl reminded nudging her sister's arm.

"Yes but looking for my shoes for ten minutes because you hid them is not fun," the sister replied. "And it's not work either, because it's _not_ productive."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Whatever Amelia."

Amelia was about to say something in return but their mother interrupted, "Girls, why don't you sit down and eat your breakfast."

Amelia sighed, "Okay."

She took a seat between Chris and Chelsea, while Elizabeth took the seat on the other side of her blond twin. "Daddy when are we leaving for the airport?" Chelsea asked, biting into a piece of beacon.

"Hopefully within the hour," Nigel answered.

Elizabeth frowned at the empty seat next to her, "Where's James?"

As if on cue there was an indignant shout of "DADDY!" and the boy in question appeared at the top of the staircase, holding the thrashing owner of the voice. The three-year-old girl flung herself to the floor and continued to scream for her dad. The brown-haired boy gave his parents a pleading look.

"I found her in the bathroom with the cleaning supplies. I didn't want her spraying anything in her mouth or something," James explained, trying to pull his sister to her feet.

Nigel nodded in understanding and said, "Your fine." He walked up the stairs and picked up his youngest daughter, who sniffled and cried into his shoulder. "Come on, breakfast."

James took the seat beside Elizabeth and the youngest Uno, McKenzie, was placed in the seat next to her father. James's brown eyes swept the table. He reached out and picked up a piece of beacon. The boy wore a red t-shirt and cargo short and his hands her covered by black, leather fingerless gloves.

McKenzie also had brown-hair, hers however was streaked with blond and chocolate-brown eyes. She was wearing a tiger-striped t-shirt and socks with a purple skirt.

"Okay guys when we're done we need to make sure we have everything we need, your father and I would like to leave within the hour," Rachel told the table.

Elizabeth frowned, "Why do we have to have to say it like that? Why not I and your father? Whats wrong with that?"

"Because when you say it like that it sounds like 'I am your Father'," Chelsea joked. "We're not Darth Vader."

There was a chorus of laughter around the table at this and McKenzie, who had recovered from her fit, waved a piece of beacon enthusiastically, shouting, "Dark Vader, Dark Vader!"

James opened his mouth as if to correct her, but Dawn spotted the trouble immediately and put a hand over his mouth. "Haven't you done enough this morning?" She asked. The boy blushed sheepishly.

Nearly an hour later everything was almost ready. Elizabeth was sneaking from her brother's room with his red runners in hand, when he suddenly appeared in his doorway. She yelped and put her hands behind her back. Chris raised an eyebrow at her, "What are you doing?"

"Uh, not stealing your shoes that's for sure," Elizabeth replied.

Chris gave a disbelieving shake of his head and held out his hand. Elizabeth sighed and returned the shoes to their owner then shot off down the hall. Chris shook his head and slipped on the shoes.

"Lets load up guys," he heard his father call up the stairs. Chris hurried down the stairs and loaded into the family vehicle. It was very similar to the Drilovsky's vehicle. The oldest three, or Dawn and the boys, were in the very back, then the twin girls and Amelia, and finally in the seat right behind her father, was McKenzie, that left one empty seat.

Nigel looked into his rear view mirror. "Once we leave, there will be no potty breaks for a bit, so if you have to go, please do us all a favor and say something now." No response. "Alright then we're off."

With that the Unos on their way to the airport.

_~Beatles_ Household~

Wallabee Beatles yawned and stretched as he stood from his bed. He could already smell breakfast cooking downstairs. Sausages, eggs, toast, and, the best of all, pancakes. He slipped on a shirt and jeans and exited his room. The first thing he saw once in the hallway, was his eldest son, William. The black-haired boy smiled at his father. Willy had gained his mother's black hair, and he was tall like her as well. However, his hair was in a pudding bowl shape, and his skin tone was the same as his father's. He had also earned his father's dark green eyes. The boy wore a green hoodie and blue jeans. "Morning Dad."

"Morning Son," Wally yawned then said, "You ready for breakfast?"

Willy grinned, "I'm always ready for breakfast. Especially when Mom starts cooking a feast."

Wally laughed. "Are your sisters awake then?"

"No, I don't think so. Neither is Shaps."

"I'll wake them up," Wally decided. Willy nodded and headed down the hall towards the stairs. Wally strode down the hall and opened a door, covered with posters that read keep out and no girls aloud, things to that nature. He slid the door open and peeked inside. In the far corner of the room was a bed that held a bundle of blankets. As Wally approached, the only trace of the boy wrapped inside it was the blond mop of hair sticking out. He shook the bundle and said, "Son? You need to get up."

The bundle shifted, proof of the stirring of the boy inside. Then his head came out and the blankets fell in a heap around him. The boy's night cloths turned out to be a pair of red night pants. He didn't wear a night-shirt, instead he slept bare chest. His sisters liked to joke that he did it because he thought it made him look tough and they were partially correct. He did it because he thought he was a tough guy and he firmly believed tough guys sleep shirtless. Why not? His father did it. The boy's blond hair was in a tangled mess atop his head, from sleeping. He rubbed his green eyes sleepily and yawned. He had tan skin like his father, but he was tall like his mother.

"Alright, I'm getting up," he yawned again.

Wally nodded and turned to leave the room. Behind the next door he opened was a clearly girl's room, unless a roomful of Rainbow Monkeys is what you would consider a normal boys room, and the owner of the room was asleep peacefully in her bed, not bundled up like her younger brother had been. He approached the bed and gave the girl a shake. "Ashley, you need to wake up."

The girl didn't budge or open her eyes, but her lips curled into a smile. When she spoke her voice didn't have a trace of sleepiness in it. "I heard you come in."

Wally frowned. "How long have you been awake?"

Ashley finally opened her green eyes to look at him. "Ten minutes tops. Willy stuck his head in earlier."

Wally shook his head. "Well you should get up. We need to start getting around for the airport."

Ashley nodded in understanding and sat up in bed, her long blond hair falling like a curtain around her body. Although her hair wasn't as tangled as her brother's had been, it still showed signs of sleep. She stretched a bit then stepped onto the floor and stood up straight, her orange night gown falling neatly into place. "I suppose you'll leave so I can get ready then?"

Wally blinked, "Uh, yeah, I suppose." With that he turned and exited the room. He heard his oldest daughter giggle as she shut the door behind him. _What was funny? _he wondered as he approached the next door. Behind this door was another girl's room filled to the brim with Rainbow Monkeys. The dark-haired owner was asleep in a bed spilling over with the dolls. Wally picked his way across the room and reached her bed. Giving her a shake he said, "Koa, it's time to get up."

She made a sleepy noise and shook her head. "Five more minutes," She said through her blankets which she had pulled over her head.

"No," Wally said, pulling the covers off of her head and tickling her, "You are getting up know!"

She laughed and tried to push his hands away. "Fine! Fine! I'm getting up!" She squealed.

He stopped as grinned at her. Her long raven hair was in flying in all directions as she sat up. Her violet eyes sparkled as she grinned back at him. Her night cloths tuned out to be a pink tank top and purple shorts. "Well you have to leave before I can get ready," the girl pointed out, grinning at her father.

He laughed and nodded, "I suppose I do don't I?" With that he kissed her forehead lightly and exited the room. The last room was that of a third Beatles girl. This room, however, didn't have a trace of Rainbow Monkey in it. It did have certain little hints of a girls room though. The raven haired girl in question was asleep in her bed, which was arranged against the far wall of the room. He crept forward and gave her a nudge. "Diane, time to get up."

The girl groaned and said sleepily, "Five more minutes."

Wally shook his head and said, "Alright the next kid who says that to me is gonna get it." With that he scooped his youngest daughter out of the bed and threw her over his shoulder. She shouted in protest and tried to squirm free, to no avail. Wally carried her to the center of her room and plopped her down onto the floor. Her long black hair was in as much disarray as her green night shirt and shorts at this point. "Now get dressed," he told her.

She stared at him stubbornly and didn't move. After a few seconds of that not getting a response she said, "You know I can sleep just as easily on the floor."

"So what you're saying is, you want me to dress you myself, then carry downstairs for breakfast," Wally asked, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

The five-year-old's eyes widened. "No!" she shouted running around her father and attempting to shove him out the door. "I can get dressed myself! Get out!" Wally laughed as he stepped out of her room and she slammed the door shut behind him.

"Girls," He mumbled to himself with a smirk as he made his way downstairs. In the kitchen he found his raven-haired wife and son. Willy was sitting at the table spreading butter onto a pancake and Kuki was scooping eggs onto each of the plates around the table. Kuki smiled at him, her long, black hair, pulled into a braid down her back, swung from side she side as she moved. Her violet eyes sparkled at him as she offered a pleasant, "Good morning."

Wally returned it by kissing her lightly. "So decided to make a big breakfast this morning?"

"Big breakfasts are the best are they not?" She replied. She wore a green blouse and blue jeans and a charm necklace around her neck.

"Mom made pancakes!" a boy's voice shouted. They looked to see Shaps standing in the doorway, looking back over his shoulder, probably looking for the response of his sisters. He had changed into a red t-shirt with a yellow collar and sleeves and baggy blues jeans. He wore a red baseball cap turned backwards on his head and his blond bowl-cut hair stuck out of the bottom around his head.

The three girls came down now excitedly. Ashley had changed an orange tank top and a white skirt, held up by a blue jean belt. Her long blond hair had been combed and now lay neatly down her waist. Koa had changed into a green tank top covered by a pink jacket and a green skirt with green knee-high socks. She had convinced her black hair to curl in at the end and her hair on the left side was pulled back by a green barrette. Her bangs were curled out to the right side as well. Dianne had traded her night cloths for a green tank top and blue jean skirt. The three girls pushed past their brother to get to the table. Ashley took a seat beside her twin brother and Diane took the seat on the other side of her. Koa took the seat on the other side of her younger sister and Shaps took the seat between her and his father. With everyone at the table they all dug in.

"William would you pass over the butter?" Kuki asked her son.

"Mom," Willy complained passing over the tub of substance in question, "don't call me William."

"Why not? It's your name?" Kuki replied matter-of-factly, spreading butter across her pancakes.

"Yeah William, it's you name," Diane teased through a mouthful of pancake.

"Diane, young ladies shouldn't talk with their mouths full," Kuki informed her daughter.

Diane grumbled something incoherent, while Willy said mockingly through his own mouthful of egg, "Yeah Diane."

"Neither should young men," added Wally, giving his son a disapproving look. Willy closed his mouth and chewed slowly, glaring at his younger sister, who stuck her tongue out.

"Okay guys, we're leaving in an hour so we need to get everything together when we're done, alright?" Kuki told the gathered family.

Everyone nodded in understanding. An hour later, everything was in the car and Diane was standing in the middle of the living room as she watched a scene that struck her as very amusing. Koa was running circles around the room with a red baseball cap in hand and their blond brother in hot pursuit.

"Give it back, Koa!" He shouted at the sister.

"Only if you say please," Koa replied, turning around beside the couch to stick her tongue out at him. She side-stepped when he got to close and he hit the wall with a crash, falling in a crumpled heap onto the floor. Koa smirked and dropped the hat onto the floor beside him. "Okay you can have it back now." She then disappeared from the room in a flash.

Shaps grumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "Stupid girl" as he shoved the hat back onto his head. He then caught sight of his youngest sister standing there and frowned at her. "What are _you_ laughing at?" He snapped.

"Nothing," Diane replied as their father began calling for them to load up.

The car situation was similar to all the others. The three oldest, or the boys and Ashley, loaded up in the very back and Koa and Diane in the seats behind their parents.

Kuki turned, "Anyone need the restroom before we go?" Shakes of heads was the response. So with that the vehicle pulled out of the driveway and they were off for the airport.

_~Gilligan Houshold~_

Josephine stared hard at the box that usually held her favorite cereal, as though this would make it fill back up to the brim with golden Cheerios for her to munch on. This, of course, made no difference and after a few moments of staring at it she finally sighed and plopped it in the nearby trash can. _Now what am I supposed to eat? _

As though by reading her thoughts a voice answered her mental question. "You know, you could always wait for me to cook breakfast."

"Good morning to you, too, Mom," Josephine said with a smile, turning to face her dark-skinned mother leaning against the doorway to the kitchen. The tall woman was smiling at her eldest daughter.

Josephine herself had sure signs of being a biracial child. The had a skin tone that fit somewhere between her father's light skin tone and her mother dark. She had earned her mother's thick black hair, which was up in a high ponytail, and her father's bright blue eyes. She was dressed in a light blue t-shirt, with a white strip up the sides and baggy blue jean shorts that was patched in a few places.

"Wanna help me then?" Abby asked, coming into the kitchen and turning on the stove.

Josephine picked thoughtfully at her gray, cloth fingerless gloves. "Okay," she decided, coming forward to help her mother.

_~Hour Later~_

"Hey, Anna," a dark-skinned Gilligan boy called, jogging to catch up to his light-skinned twin sister. He straightened his light blue shirt and tugged at a leg of tan cargo shorts when he finally caught up to her. "Why are ducks so funny?"

"Oh boy," Anna groaned, feeling a bad joke coming on.

"'Cause their always _quaking _jokes!" Her brother finished, then burst into laughter at his own joke.

"That's great, Daniel," Anna said sarcastically, tugging at the strap of her light blue tank top. She then shoved her hands into the pockets of her blue jean shorts and tried to walk away without catching her brother's attention. She almost got away, too, but he calmed down laughing enough to straighten up and catch up again. "Wait I got another one."

Anna was trying to think of a quick and easy way out of listening to it, and to her relief it came in the form of an auburn haired three-year-old stepping out of the door they had stopped in front of. The girl yawned and looked up at her sister. Anna smiled at her, "Good morning, Terri."

Terri held her hands up in the air and shifted from one foot to another for a moment, then said up to her sister, "Hold me." Anna bent down and picked her sister from the ground. Terri looked to her, "Breakfast?"

"Yeah, that sounds good," With that she walked on with her auburn braid swinging behind her.

Daniel frowned as he watched her walk away. "We wanna hear it." A voice said. Daniel grinned at the sight of two of his little brothers, who had come up beside him. One was a dark-skinned boy like himself that had thick black hair sticking out at odd angles atop his head. He had rolled up the sleeves of his dark blue hoodie and his blue jeans were slightly to long causing them to hang under his heels. His dark brown eyes were sparkling excitedly.

The other boy had the same skin tone as the eldest Gilligan, somewhere between his mother's and his father's. He had soft black hair that was falling into his bright blue eyes. His hoodie had no sleeves but one could see the sleeves of the white t-shirt he wore underneath. His black cargo shorts brushed against his knees when he walked.

"Alright," Daniel said happily, grinning at them. Before he could get started however, another Gilligan boy strolled between them. The boy had his hands buried deep into the pockets and didn't even acknowledge his brothers standing around. The hood of his blue hoodie was pulled over his head, covering his dark brown eyes and thick black hair. "Hey Andre! You wanna hear a joke?"

"Nope," Andre replied flatly, not even looking their way as he made it to the stairs and disappeared.

A door opened parallel to where the youngest Gilligan had exited and out stepped a fifth and out stepped yet another brother. This one was a light-skinned boy with bright blue eyes and messy auburn hair. The boy had a brown cap turned backwards covering his messy hair, but that didn't stop a tuft of hair sticking from sticking from under his hat. His hands were covered by brown, leather fingerless gloves. He wore a light blue jacket and a white t-shirt plus a pair of brown cargo shorts. His crystal blue eyes fell on his brothers.

"How about you, Hank," Daniel said, grinning broadly at his brother. "Do you wanna hear a joke."

Hank was silent for a few moments then gave an amused laugh. "Yeah, right." He replied before strolling off to the stairs. Daniel looked to his two brothers, who both shrugged in response.

As Anna entered the kitchen she took a deep breath and smiled. "Mmm, it smells good in here. Doesn't it Terri?"

Terri giggled as Anna set her down. She straightened her light blue top and ran happily for the table, her tan skirt and auburn hair swinging from side to side. She had some difficulty climbing into a chair, but managed then stood and grinned broadly at her mother, who was setting a plate of sausages on the table. Andre entered the kitchen then, also taking breathing in deeply in order to get a good noseful of the smell of breakfast. "Bubba! Bubba! Come sit by me!" Terri called to her brother, waving a fork enthusiastically. Andre smiled at her and walked over to take the seat beside his little sister.

Hank stepped in then and said, "Better get ready everyone." He held up three fingers and counted down. Three... two...one. Right one cue the final three brothers came into the kitchen, laughing hysterically. Anna groaned and shook her head as she took the seat on Terri's other side. Andre bent his head down to further hide his grimace in shadow, not wanting it to stir up an argument about jokes with one of his brother's, and stabbed at a piece of sausage with his fork. Terri looked peered over at them curiously for a whole of maybe thirty seconds, then remembered her breakfast and returned to shoving eggs into her mouth. Josephine crinkled her nose at them as she took a seat as well, beginning to pile eggs onto her plate. Hank shook his head and took the seat beside Josephine.

Abigail looked at her boys, "Daniel, Hunter, Joseph why don't you sit down and eat breakfast. Your father wants to leave in an hour."

"Yes ma'am," the three replied together. Daniel took the seat on his twin's other side, while the younger boys fought for the seat on Josephine's other side.

"I wanna sit by Sissy!" the younger boy cried.

The older brother glared and attempted to shove him away, "Why do you have to be such a pest? Move Joseph!"

"No!" Joseph shouted, pushing his older brother away and trying to beat him into the chair. "Quit being a jerk, Hunter!"

Hunter was took his brother by the collar of his shirt. Spotting the dangers in this, Josephine reached over and pried Hunters fingers from the shirt. "Just let him sit here, Hunter."

Hunter opened his mouth as though to argue but caught sight of his sister's warning glare. He shuddered under the gaze and cowered over to the next chair.

It took only a few minutes before Hunter and Hank were in a heated argument across their siblings about, of all things, who had been a cuter baby.

"I was cuter, of course!" Hunter insisted, "I wasn't a bald baby!"

"Yeah, but you had that weird thing going on with your face," Hank replied.

The seven-year-old frowned, "What weird thing?"

"Like you don't know," Hank snorted at the boy, "You look at it in the mirror everyday."

"Ouch," Andre said, now with his hood down due to his mother's disapproval.

"It doesn't matter either way, because neither of you were the cutest," Josephine pointed out.

"Yeah, I was," Daniel piped up.

"Yeah right. You might have been the cutest if you were by yourself but with me to always around you looked like nothing," Anna laughed.

"The cutest _boy _Mom and Dad made was Joseph," Josephine continued, interrupting the argument brewing between the twins. The boy smiled broadly, and Hank frowned.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because mixed babies are the cutest," Josephine replied.

"Uh, we're all mixed," Andre pointed out.

Hank was on a completely different track however, "So what are we dogs now? Next you'll call us mutts. Mixed kids."

"Yes but Joseph and I are the only one's who show it," Josephine replied to her brother, ignoring Hank.

"I thought you were all equally cute," A voice said. Everyone at the table turned to see Hoagie Gilligan leaning against the frame of the door. He had grown tall and thin. With his bright blue eyes glinting behind a pair of glasses and his messy hair covered up by a brown cap.

Everyone laughed and their was a course of good mornings from the kids. Hoagie returned it and sat down beside his wife. "So everyone almost ready, don't want to be late to the airport."

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Mom said you wanted to leave in an hour," Josephine told him.

"That sounds about right," Hoagie replied, "So we need to start getting everything loaded up."

An hour later everything and everyone was loaded into the family van, with Josephine and the twins in the very back, Hunter, Hank, and Joseph in the middle and finally, Andre and Terri behind their parents. Hoagie examined his family in his rear view mirror. "Bathroom breaks will be few and far between for a while so no one has to go now, right?" Silence. "Alright then. We're off."

And with that the Gilligans were off.

_~Unknown location~_

A voice gave an amused chuckle echoed through the room as five screens showed each of the family vehicles pulling away from their homes. Besides the light from the screens, which only reached out a few inches, the room was pitch black. Because of this, the owner of the voice was indistinguishable. "Look at them," the voice spoke again. "All happy. Going on their stupid vacation. Where they can relax and bask in the sun." The voice stayed calm and smooth, but it had an edge of envy to it. "While I sit her and hide in the shadows like a coward!" the voice filled to the brim with anger now. There was a pause and the sound of deep breaths, then when the voice spoke again, it had returned to its original calm state. "All because they had to go and act like a bunch of _dooddy heads!" _

"But they will pay," another voice interjected.

"Yes, they will," the first voice replied. "They will pay for every single wrong they did me. For their stupid happy lives and stupid vacation."

"Because little do they know, that this will be the worst vacation of their lives."

"I was gonna say that," the first voice whined.

"Sorry," the other voice replied. "But they will! For we will tear apart every fiber of their precious happiness!" The voice then laughed maniacally.

"Would you quite stealing my lines!" the first voice shouted, filled again with anger.

"Sorry," the second voice apologized again, in a squeakier voice that was clearly afraid.

"Thank you. Yes, we will ruin every shred, of every fiber, of every happy thought they've ever had." With these words the voice began to laugh maniacally. Then the second voice joined in and they laughed together for a full minute, before the first voice stopped. The second continued however. He laughed on his own for another minute before the first voice cut in, "QUIT LAUGHING, YOU IDIOT!" The second voice stopped abruptly at the shout. "Thank you. Now go begin preparations! I want to leave tonight! GOT IT!"

"Yes sir," the second voice replied quickly, then their was the sound of footsteps. Their was another amused chuckle that turned into a psychotic cackle as the screens continued to view the vehicles driving toward the airport.

**Done! Well that's the first chapter. What'd ya all think. I'm proud of it and I'm sure Flutejrp is as well. ^.^**

**Okay so I'm not in the mood for lot of talking, so I'll just tell you my challenge. This one will be up through the whole story, because I think its quite difficult once you get past the easy part. Can you match the OC to the author. Their is at least one easy one for me and Flutejrp if you've red our stories. Otherwise it'll take a lot of picking apart. I just wanna see if anyone can do it so I will offer prizes for it. I'm still deciding on prizes though.  
**

**So leave your guesses in your reviews. And don forget to review please ^.^  
**

** Thanx to INSANITY-BRILLIANCE for this new trick, it wouldn't let me do it the right way so I improvised. ^.^  
**

**Review!  
**

**|  
V  
**


	2. The Airport & Flight

_**Thanks for reviewing. Keep it up!**_

**Review responses:**

**Flutejrp: You should be proud of it, we did epic right?  
**

**Gamewizard2008: Hey now, no trying to take claims of our ocs. -.- Why is the dot so fat?  
**

**_Chris is actually inspired, but we won't say by who_.**

**KND Operative Numbah 277: Thank you we worked really hard on it. ^.^  
**

**Okay so the challenge I was talking about, I think I've decided on prizes.  
**

**Easy ones: There is one easy one if you've read my 50 memories, and one easy one if you've read my partners A New Change (If you haven't its a great 86/60) and if you put much thought into it two more of hers are pretty easy as well. Anyhoo, for the easy ones I'll give you 200 points for each one. (Don't take the points for granted I give I'm gonna start keeping up with those and do rewards for them too.)  
**

**For each one you guess that's not in the easy one catagory, I'll do a one-shot for a couple, or friendship, or family or whatever of your choice.  
**

**And finally if you somehow manage to guess more than five of either of our ocs I will give you one KND/Fanfiction related wish. Anything... that has to do with the KND on fanfiction. ^.^  
**

_**Just so you guys know, I wrote most of the chapter!**_

**Ah, yes a majority of the credit for this chapter goes to the lovely Flutejrp. Thanks to her willingness, I managed to update Operation F.L.A.S.H.B.A.C.K and am nearly done with the next chapter of Protest. (Will hopefully be up later today) So if your reading and like either of these stories, give her a big thanks. ^.^  
**

**Flutejrp's announcment:  
**

**_If you guys have any questions about Caitlyn or what she looks like, go to 'A New Change' on my profile and read it. Any further questions, just PM me._**

**Okay so in case you didn't figure it out, the bolded italics was Flutejrp. ^.^  
**

**Anyway one last announcment:  
**

**I don't own KND. My partner does not own KND. So yeah, enjoy!  
**

_The Airprot & Flight (Okay that sucked but anyway)  
_

~Cleveland Airport~

The Drilovsky's had arrived at the airport, and were now unloading the car. Well, it was only Patton while Fanny made sure all the kids stayed put.

"Thanks for the help, guys," Patton sarcastically said, grabbing another heavy suitcase out of the back.

Fanny rolled her eyes with a smile. "Boys, help your father out with the luggage."

With that, the Drilovsky boys went over to their father and grabbed a couple suitcases each. Jordan actually grabbed three because he was the oldest boy and wanted to show it. Unfortunately, he was having trouble with holding the third suitcase which was under his right arm and it was slipping. His brothers and father noticed Jordan's struggle with the suitcase.

"Uh, Jordan?" Taylor piped up.

"Are you sure you can carry that?" Braiden asked.

"Because you look like you're having trouble," Baylor pointed out.

Jordan snorted. "I'm fine. Don't worry."

Jordan adjusted the suitcase to where he clutched it under his arm, but now he was having trouble walking.

_As long as nothing scares me, I'll be fine..._Jordan thought.

"Oh hi, Alana!" Sam exclaimed out of nowhere, waving in a the direction behind her.

Jordan rolled his eyes. "Quit kidding around, Sam. I know Alana is not here yet."

Sam raised an eyebrow at her twin brother.

"Lana!" Dakota squealed, looking in the same direction as Sam had waved a second ago.

"Hey, Lanie!" Rosie yelled, waving in the same direction.

"Hey, Dakota and Rosie," a familiar called, startling Jordan.

The suitcase from under his arm was dropped as Jordan fell backwards on his back. The others around him winced as he cried out in pain, closing his eyes as he did so.

"Are you alright, Jordan?" that same voice asked, concerned.

Jordan lifted his head and opened his eyes to see Alana with his twin sister. He nodded as Alana and Sam came over to help him up off the ground.

"I can handle myself, you guys," Jordan assured, dusting himself off.

Sam and Berriah rolled their eyes. "Right."

Meanwhile, the rest of the Dickson family were walking up to the Drilovsky's with their luggage.

"Hey, Fanny," Caitlyn called, opening her arm up.

"Caitlyn," Fanny replied, giving her long-time friend a hug.

The two pulled away and smiled.

"Listen, I can't thank you and your grandparents enough for this vacation," Fanny stated.

Caitlyn scoffed, "It's no big deal. We were long over due for this vacation anyway."

"Not a big deal?" Chad asked, raising an eyebrow. "We're seeing your grandparents for the first time since our wedding and you think it's not a big deal?"

Caitlyn rolled her eyes with a smile while Fanny had a confused look on her face.

"Quit being a big baby and man up," Caitlyn chuckled.

"Chad Dickson, a baby? Never!" Chad stated, turning away with pride.

Charlie walked up to Taylor with his luggage in his hands.

"Hey, man," Charlie greeted with a friendly smile.

"Hi," Taylor replied, before leaning in and whispering, "Do you have the stuff?"

Charlie smirk mischievously. "In my suitcase, we'll pull it out later when the rest of the gang is here."

"What are you two up to?" a voice asked behind them.

The two best buds turned to see Berriah standing there with hands on her hips and an eyebrow raised.

"Nothing!" Taylor and Charlie chorused in unison, hoping that they wouldn't be caught.

Berriah crossed her arms, raising the other eyebrow. Taylor and Charlie stood their ground, but on the inside, they were scared. Berriah continued to stare her brother and his friend down until she shrugged, knowing that they'll be in trouble with what they were planning.

With Alana and Drilovsky eldest twins, they were talking about how much fun this vacation was going to be.

"I can't wait to get there!" Alana exclaimed, excitedly. "The beach, bonfires every night, and the sun! Best of all, no sector leader business to deal with!"

"I can deal with not kicking villain's butts," Sam commented.

"Me too," agreed Jordan, "but knowing Chris, he's probably going to give us an assignment."

"Yeah," Alana pointed out, "Chris doesn't know how to have fun and when we try to invite him somewhere, he says he's busy."

"Well, he _is _Supreme Leader," a new voice piped up.

The three turned to see Berriah and the other Drilovsky twins standing behind them. It was Berriah who spoke.

"He's supposed to be busy," Berriah continued, "and Alana, you should respect that."

Alana huffed, crossing her arms. "Why should I? He never respects me. Even before when he was my second in command."

"Did you ever think it something more than that?" Berriah pointed out.

Alana thought about it for a minute. "I never thought about it like that before."

"Boys are so complicated sometimes," Berriah smirked, earning glares from her younger brothers.

Sam and Alana looked at each other and nodded in agreement. "Well, that's true."

"Hey!" complained the three boys in the group.

"What's up with you being all stalkerish this morning?" Taylor asked his sister teasingly.

"Yeah," Sam said, "Why are you butting into everyone under the suns conversations?"

Berriah frowned. "Because, I have to make sure no one does anything stupid up here," she sent a pointed look towards her brother and his friend before continuing, "otherwise it goes on _my _track record."

Sam an Alana smirked at their brothers while Jordon looked amused. "Track record?" He asked.

"Yes, do you not know what that is?" Berriah questioned.

"Yeah I do," Jordon said indignantly, "I just think it's funny."

Sam looked annoyed at her brother then something crossed her mind, "What so what your saying is that _you _would get in trouble if I did _this?" _"This" turned out to be her reaching over and giving her twin a shove. Jordon groaned in pain as for the second time that morning he fell on his back. Then he looked mortified as Alana gave a giggle. Sam smirked broadly and Berriah grinned.

"No not that kind of stupid," the girl replied, "That's just funny."

Dakota tugged on her mother's shirt, getting the red-headed mom's attention. She bend down to her clone daughter's level.

"Yes, sweetie?" Fanny asked.

"Are we going in? It's getting hot out here," Dakota pointed out, wiping sweat off her brow.

"Yes, we are," Fanny replied, grabbing the girl's hand. "Come on, guys. Let's go in."

The rest of the group nodded and walked in the direction of the airport. Berriah and Sam grabbed some of the luggage that the boys didn't get. Rosie saddled up to Berriah and took her little hand into hers. The group was able to go in and go through the scanners with ease. They placed their luggage on the conveyer belt for their flight. The plane that was going to take them to India would take off in an hour so they had time to wait for the others and wander around the airport.

The kids were sitting down on a collection of seats, which faced the runway of the airport, while the adults were nearby, chatting about work and other things. Dakota and Rosie were in awe as each plane took off down the runway.

"Hey guys," a familiar voice called out.

The kids turned to see the Uno children before them. The KND operatives and the cadets present saluted when they noticed Chris standing there, some less reluctant than others. Alana was annoyed and her facial expression showed it. The Uno siblings either grinned or rolled their eyes at the kids before them while Chris smirked at the display with pride. Mckenzie went to join Dakota and Rosie in front of the window, watching planes take off.

"Numbuh thirteen sixty-two, sir!" the operatives/cadets exclaimed in unison, careful not to draw attention from passers-by and their parents.

Dawn rolled her eyes when her younger brother's smirk grew wider. "At ease, guys."

The group relaxed as Chris frowned, looking at his older sister. "You couldn't let me have it, could you?"

"You get it everyday!" Dawn retorted back, walking up to Berriah to give her a hug. The two best friends, practically sisters, exchanged a hug.

"Hi, Chelsea," Charlie greeted.

"Hey, Elizabeth," Taylor followed, greeting his other cousin.

"Hey, guys," the twins replied back in unison.

"Now," Chris straightened up his posture to that of a leader, "we just have to wait for the rest of the gang to get here so I can give out my orders."

The group around him groaned and argued about what he just said.

"Come on, Chris," Sam groaned, rolling her eyes.

"It's our summer vacation," Jordan pointed out, "y'know, the time for fun on the beach in the sun."

"Like you guys don't know Chris," Dawn stated.

"Yeah," Alana agreed, crossing her arms, "he's a workaholic like his father was. No offense to Nigel Uno, _the _Numbuh one. Just stating a fact."

"I'm sure if my father was here, Alana," Dawn replied, "he would say, none taken."

"I'm just saying that this vacation could let villians know that we're vuneable to an attack," Chris explained, raising his hands in defense.

Alana scoffed, rolled her eyes.

"I think your second in command can handle that," James assured, patting his brother's back.

"I'm talking about us," Chris specified, glaring at his younger brother, "and our parents, who are former KND operatives. I'll say more when the rest of the gang is here." More groans and arguments followed.

"I can't believe we're older and we follow orders from him," Berriah whispered to Dawn.

"Well, he is Supreme Leader and dad's son," Dawn shrugged. "The KND comes first and you know who comes second."

"I thought she came third," Berriah replied, with a smirk.

"Nope, found a piece of paper in his room with his top priorities on it," Dawn explained. "She was second which was tied with family."

"That could mean he thinks of her as a sister," Berriah scoffed.

"There was a heart around her name," Dawn smirked.

"Oh," Berriah's smirk mirrored Dawn's, "now that could mean what I think it does."

"Yep," Dawn nodded, her smirk widening.

"What are you two talking about?" Amelia asked, walking up to the two.

"Nothing you need to know about," Dawn replied.

Amelia was about to reply when a high pitch squeal rang out nearby, causing the kids to cover their ears.

"Koa's here," Braiden commented, taking his hands off of his ears.

"And that means Willy is here," Jordan smirked, earning a glare from his twin sister.

Two arms came up and hugged James from behind, causing the boy to blush and others to snicker at the boy's embarrassment.

"Hey guys," Shaps greeted, coming from behind James.

"Shaps!" Braiden and Baylor exclaimed at the sight of their friend.

"Hi, guys," Ashley smiled, appearing from her blonde brother.

"Hey, Ashley," Alana replied, with a smile.

"'Ello," Willy waved, appearing beside his twin sister.

"Willy, hey man," Jordan replied, with a smile from Sam.

"Hello," Diane piped up, appearing by Chelsea, startling some of the group.

"Hey," Charlie, Taylor, Chelsea, and Elizabeth replied back in unison.

"Now, all we need is the Gilligans to arrive," Chris muttered.

"You say it like they're soldiers," Alana scoffed, with her hands on her hips, "instead of your friends?"

"Fine," Chris sighed, "all we need is Anna and her siblings to arrive. Better?"

"Much," Alana grunted in response, crossing her arms.

There were no words said because the tension could be cut with a knife. By this time, Koa had released James and was smiling despite the tension among the group. The tension was broke by Sam.

"Did you guys know that Chris is going to give us work on vacation?" Sam asked, bluntly.

Groans and complaints were heard from the new comers of the group.

"Seriously, man?" Willy groaned.

"You can't go on without work?" Shaps complained.

Chris glared at Sam. "Thanks, Sam." He turned to the group. "I'm only being safe for this."

"Nothing is going to happen, silly," Ashley assured, flicking her hand.

"Hey guys," a voice piped up.

"Ah!" the group jumped, but calmed down when they realized it was just Hank.

"Oh, hi Hank," Amelia greeted. "Where's the rest of your siblings?"

"Right here." As if on cue, the rest of Hank's siblings appeared behind him. Terri ran over to Dakota and gave her a friendly hug, which the Fanny clone returned. Ashley squeaked before giving Daniel one of her big monster hugs. The boy couldn't help the blush that came across his dark skinned cheeks, much to his chargin. The others around them snickered at the boy's embarrassment state.

Chris was able to recover from his snickers and clear his throat, causing Ashley to release Daniel and Daniel's blush to subside.

"Now that everyone is here," Chris began, straightening his posture, "I'm going to get the point of what I'm trying to say. I know we're on vacation, but that doesn't mean the villains are. We have to watch out for any suspecting behavior." Groans, complaints, and arguments were heard, but Chris calmed them down, gesturing to quiet down. "I'm obviously a target to get kidnaped, as well as any high operative here and Alana." The girl in question just glared at him. "Also the cadets and much younger siblings, so keep an eye on them at all times." His twin sisters, along with their friends, groaned and rolled their eyes. "Make sure our parents are safe, too, because they all used to be KND operatives and any of the villains would just love to get their hands on them. When you are attacked, fight back and call us on our communicators so we can get to you. Everyone got it?"

They all nodded, understanding what their duties were. They didn't like it, but they did understand.

"Good," Chris commented. "So what are you guys going to do when we get there?"

Meanwhile with the adults, they just chatted about work.

"Man, I need this vacation," Caitlyn commented, whipping her brow. "Being cooped up in a veterinarians office isn't all it's cracked up to be."

"Yeah, I think we all need a break from working," Rachel agreed, chuckling to herself.

Rachel looked over to the kids and saw that they all were talking excitedly.

"Remember when we were like that?" Nigel asked, following his wife's gaze.

"Yes, quite well," Rachel chuckled.

The others looked over to where the Uno parents were talking about.

"It seemed that just yesterday I was commanding my team in a fight against Stickybeard," Caitlyn smiled, remembering that easy time. "Time flies when you're having fun."

"What about when Wally couldn't tell Kuki about his feelings for her?" Chad suggested, gaining laughs from everyone besides the man in question.

"Hey! I eventually did, and now I'm married to her with five kids!" Wally retorted back.

Kuki rolled her eyes, playfully and planted a kiss on his cheek. "And I couldn't be any happier than I am."

"And you shouldn't talk, Chad!" Wally smirked. "You waited twelve years after meeting Caitlyn to admit to her about your true feelings. I told Kuki six years after I met her."

Chad glared at Wally and growled, "Shut up, Beatles."

Caitlyn looked over to the children and had a guilty look on her face.

"You think it's a good idea to keep our past a secret from the kids?" Caitlyn asked.

Her spouse and her friends looked at her, with sympathetic faces. Chad put a comforting hand of his wife's shoulder, causing her to look at him.

"Caitlyn, we're not supposed to know about the KND," Chad explained, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "And it would put our kids in danger if they did knew. We're doing this for their safety."

"Flight 96 to India is now boarding," an announcement rang through the airport.

"Well I guess that's our cue," Hoagie stated, getting up with the rest of the adults.

"Come on, kids," Abby called, motioning for the kids to come with them. "It's time to board the plane."

The kids followed the adults towards the gate. Caitlyn still had guilt, but she put on a happy face for her kids.

~First class: Flight 96~

"I want to sit by Taylor!" Dakota whined to her father, looking up at him with puppy dog eyes.

Patton then became uncomfortable at the sight of his three-year old daughter's stare. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he looked to see his wife with a comforting smile.

"Taylor, sit by your sister," Fanny commanded.

Taylor sat by his younger sister, who had turned off her puppy dog eyes.

The first class cabin had a total of forty seats. Two rows of seats were on each side of the plane, two by each window. The Drilovsky and Dickson parents sat in the front near the cockpit.

Behind Fanny and Patton sat their eldest and youngest daughters, Berriah and Rosie. Behind them sat Dakota and Taylor, and behind those two were the Drilovsky twins, Braiden and Baylor. Sam and Jordan, the older twins, sat behind their younger brothers, and surprisingly the two weren't fighting. Wally and Kuki sat behind the twins, followed by their eldest twins. Then, Shaps and Hank sat behind them, followed by Abby and Hoagie. Finally, behind their parents sat Anna and Daniel.

Behind Chad and Caitlyn sat their son, Charlie, and Diane, who didn't have a partner to sit by. Behind those two sat Alana and, much to her chargin, Chris. Nigel and Rachel sit behind them, followed by Josephine and Dawn. Behind those two is James and Koa, followed by Chelsea and Elizabeth. After them sat Amelia and McKenzie, followed by Hunter and Joesph. Finally, behind their siblings sat Andre and Terri.

Soon, the plane took off down the runway and then was up in the air. While others around them started chatting and laughing, Alana and Chris sat in silence.

"Why are you sitting here?" Alana grumbled angrily, crossing her arms.

"Hey, two leaders can't sit together?" Chris replied in a joking manner, nudging her, but then got serious. "Come on. I know that you're worried about this vacation."

"It's just," Alana sighed, "that not only I have to worry about my team, it's my parents and my brother. I may act like I want to have fun on this vacation without a care in the world, but inside, I worry greatly."

"Why act like that?" Chris asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because Charlie looks up to me," Alana replied, whispering this time. "If I don't act strong, he going to think I'm weak and can't protect myself or others."

"That's not true," Chris assured, also whispering, putting his hand on her shoulder, "Everyone worries, including the strongest people like...our parents for instance. They have worries like us kids and they worry about each other. Other worries they don't tell us. So don't act like you have no worries, because everyone does."

Alana smiled. "Thanks, Chris. This is a side of you I would like see more often."

"Well, that's because I'm more great of a leader than you are," Chris smirked.

Alana's smile turned into a glare. "Oh please, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even be where you are."

Chris also glared. "That's so not true-"

"It's so is-"

"You know, you're just jealous-"

"I am not-"

"Because I-"

Just like that, Chris and Alana were having their normal arguements and the people around them groaned and/or rolled their eyes.

"CHRIS AND SAM, SWAP SEATS!" the familiar screech from Fanny.

Her shout was able to shut both leaders up. Chris, obeying his mom's best friend, stood up and walked to Sam's former seat, while Sam sat in his.

The flight to India was quiet, but not uneventful. There was a few incidents where-

"Mom! Dad! Kissing is soo gross!"

"You won't always feel that way forever..."

-was heard. Thankfully, for the Drilovsky parents and Dickson parents they could be as PDA as was appropriately possible and get no complaints from kids. A few hours into the flight, everyone was asleep, either cuddling with a pillow or their seating partners.

While this was happening, two figures walked down the aisle, examining the passengers.

"Yeah, enjoy your little vacation," the first figure sneered.

"But when you think you are safe, you won't be," the second figure smirked evilly.

"Again, quit stealing my lines!" the first figure scolded quietly.

"Sorry," the second figure squeaked out of fear.

Soon, the two figures disappeared into thin air. The plane near the runway at New Delhi Airport just in thirty minutes.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are nearing the New Delhi Airport," an announcer spoke through the speakers, waking up some of the first class passengers, "Wait until we land to move and collect your items. We advise you to go to the destined exits at all times. Oh and have a nice time in India."

**So yeah again mostly Flutejrp. So not much to say. If your reading Protest, like I said, I'll hopefully have an update. And if your reading A New Change, well I am two so we're both still waiting. ^.^**

**Please review if your a fan of me or Flutejrp, or this story, or anything else that would lead you to review.  
**

**Reviews start here  
**

**|  
V  
**


	3. Arrival

**Let's start with replies! _Thanks for reviewing, KND fans._**

**Looneymania:Thanx!  
**

**KND Operative 227: Credit goes to Flutejrp. ^.^ _I added that to humor the chapter a bit..._  
**

_**All credit for this chapter goes to my lovely partner, Divachick86! I'm amazed at how she kept my characters in...well character!**_

**Yes! This chapter was mainly my responsibility so if your going to shoot somebody for the long wait it should be me! And I'm sorry, I just got really caught up in stuff. Hope you can forgive! I tried to make the chapter worth the wait!  
**

**I'm gonna stop talking now and just let you all read.  
**

**One last thing. I don't own KND and Flutejrp doesn't own KND! (Though we wish we did). That said we do own the idea and our characters. So yay!  
**

_~Arrival~ (Sorry still bad)_**  
**

Alana tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for path to clear so she could slip into the aisle. She was excited about seeing India and getting to see her Great Grandparents, but the biggest reason for her impatience was the fact that when she had stood, she had come to realize that the plane ride had made her legs sore. She was eager to get off of the contraption and stretch her legs.

Sam looked back at her friend and said, "Are your legs sore?"

Alana nodded, glad that she wasn't the only one, "Very."

Sam smiled, then turned back around. She saw an opening and slipped in behind her older sister, who had finally managed to lead Rosie into the aisle. Alana gave a relieved sigh and slipped out behind Sam. Now she was at the very back of their line, standing with her mother and Fanny on either side of her. She smiled at each of them in turn.

Caitlyn smiled warmly at her daughter and said, "Are you excited?"

Alana smiled excitedly. "What's more exciting than seeing my mother's homeland?" she replied enthusiastically.

Patton chuckled from the wall behind Fanny and said, "Maybe we should take our kids to see Poland."

"Or Ireland," Sam suggested, "I've heard its beautiful there." The black-haired girl turned to her mother for confirmation on the matter.

Fanny laughed instead, "I would love to see Ireland, again. I haven't been there since I was Taylor's age."

The black-haired boy turned his head at the sound of his name and said, "Huh?"

"Nothing," Fanny answered, smiling as she saw the kids begin to move forward. Taylor noticed this too and tapped his little sister's shoulder. Dakota started a bit but then followed after the twin Drilovsky in front of her. Taylor stepped forward after then Rosie jumped after him. Berriah laughed a little at her sister's enthusiasm as she moved forward.

Alana twirled a piece of blond hair, thinking about how grateful she will be once out in the open, as she moved forward with Sam, allowing Fanny and Caitlyn to slip out into the aisle. After a few long minutes that felt more like hours Alana stepped off of the plane.

She laughed as the younger Drilovsky twins ran circles around her and Sam. Obviously she wasn't the only one excited to be off the plane. They began walking a bit and then Sam grinned at her. "Wanna race?" She asked, gesturing in the direction of the rest of their group who had gathered a little ways off.

Alana smiled and replied teasingly, "Why would I wanna do that?"

Sam returned the smile. "Because it'll make your legs better," she said matter-of-factly, taking her friend's arm and pulling her along as she headed towards the group. Alana yelped and stumbled as she was pulled after.

As they approached Jordan was promptly flexing his arms. Sam raised an inquiring eyebrow. "What are you doing?" She asked, although she had a feeling his answer wasn't going to be an honest one.

"Stretching," he replied innocently. Sam gave him a disbelieving look.

"I bet Alana likes that," Chris grumbled bitterly, before Sam could start a fight with her brother.

"What's up your butt?" Willy asked, looking disapprovingly at his sulking friend and leader.

"Yeah, since when do you act like this?" Ashley asked curiously. Their leader never sulked or, well, anything that could be considered "unprofessional".

"He's probably still mad about my mom jumping on his case," Jordan told them waving the behavior off.

"She did not jump on my case!" Chris said defensively, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Close enough," Sam replied.

"Yeah," Alana chimed in, then added, "and you deserved it, too!"

"You were a part of it, too," Chris snapped back.

"Yeah, but I'm not the one that got moved," Alana pointed out smugly.

"That's because you were beside the wall!" Chris objected. "If you had been on the outside seat you would have been the one moved!"

"Whatever," Alana replied disbelievingly, rolling her eyes.

"Oh I never thought I'd be so happy to not be sitting," Berriah said, stretching her arms out and nearly hitting one of her brother, who were racing by.

Dawn grinned as Braiden halted long enough to shout at her friend to watch it. She then s answered, "Yep, feels good to stretch our legs."

Berriah grinned mischievously and opened her mouth to say something. The smart comment that was sure to escape her lips was cut off by Fanny, who had just stepped off the plane with the last of the passengers. "Alright everyone, gather round!" she called loud enough to reach the ears of everyone in the group.

"Come on, Sissy!" Rosie said excitedly, tugging at the end of her sister's jacket. Berriah nodded and scooped up the girl as they headed in the direction of the fiery-headed woman.

They all gathered around the group of parents and Caitlyn did a head count. She frowned suddenly and said, "I'm only counting twenty-nine."

Fanny frowned as well and, as she plucked Dakota from the ground, began to search for her restless bunch. She found Berriah, who was holding Rosie. That was two. Then she spotted the fiery headed twin boys standing by Patton. That made four. Next she found Sam and Jordan standing with their friends. Six. Dakota in her arms made seven and by following the direction she was babbling in she found Taylor standing by the other cadets, eight.

"Mine are all here," she announced.

Rachel began to pick out hers as well. Dawn was to be found standing beside Berriah. Chris was standing beside the oldest Drilovsky boy. The twins, James and Amelia, were standing together near the cadets. Then she picked the twin girl's out of the cadet group. McKenzie was desperately trying to convince her dad to pick her up. That was all seven.

"Mine, too."

Abigail quickly found Josephine standing beside Dawn and the twins were with the other ten-year-olds. Hank had bent down to tighten up the laces of his black tennis shoes. Hunter was looking annoyed as Joseph stood beside him and blabbed on about nothing in particular. Andre was standing with the cadets, hood back over his head, searching curiously for the missing kid with Terri hanging on his arm. That was all eight of hers.

"Mine are accounted for."

Caitlyn's weren't hard to find. They each were standing alongside their friends and curiously trying to find the missing companion. "Both of mine are here."

Kuki swept the group with her eyes. The twins were in a group with their friends as was Dianne, and Koa was standing beside the oldest Uno twins, trying to play with brown locks of James's hair. Hank was standing by his brother but Shaps was not in the vicinity, she noticed. As though on cue, the blond Beatle's boy jogged up from behind her.

"Sorry," he apologized, "the wind blew my hat off, and so I had to go get it."

Now with everyone around they explained how they were to head over to grab their luggage of the conveyor belt and then head out to the front of the airport, where they should be met by an escort.

"We get an escort!" Koa squealed excitedly.

Her squeal went unanswered as everyone began moving inside the airport. The airport itself was chaos. It seemed that everyone and their brother was rushing around. Trying to get to luggage, shouting at children not to run off, shouting at workers about flights. Scrambling in all directions.

_Like when you kick an ant mound, _Andre mused as he tried to slip in and grab his suitcase. He could see it coming his way on the conveyor belt. He slipped in quickly and then slipped back out with his suitcase. He had gone unnoticed by the two official looking Indian men waiting for their own luggage. He noticed Elizabeth managed to grab hers with just as much, if not less, ease. The others weren't having as much luck.

"Excuse me," Chelsea said as politely as humanly possible. The man who was blocking her from grabbing her bright orange suitcase on the belt in front of her turned.

"You should learn to have patience, Girl," he said quite rudely, before turning back around. Taking pity on his friend, Andre slipped back in and plucked up the suitcase.

"Here," he said, holding the handle out to her.

"Thanks," she replied gratefully. Andre offered a warm smile in return.

Finally everyone had managed to get hold of their luggage and they had all gathered outside. The huge parking lot of the airport wasn't near as hectic as the inside. There was a handful of people running, but for the most part it was very quiet and peaceful. Andre liked this setting much better honestly.

The adults were searching the parking lot for their escort, while the children chattered excitedly. Andre was only half-listening to his friends' conversation. He was sweeping the parking lot with his eyes. Finally his dark-brown eyes fell upon a rather official looking Indian man wearing a black suit and hat. His white gloved hand clasped around a sign that read, "Hōṭala".

"Hey... uh Charlie?" Andre nudged his half Indian friend in order to obtain his attention.

"What," Charlie asked curiously, whipping his head around to look at his dark-skinned friend.

"What's the name of this hotel your grandparents own again?"

"Their my great grandparents technically," Charlie pointed out. Andre gave him a look that clearly spoke his lack of care, so Charlie dropped the subject and answered the question instead. "Hōṭala."

"Uh huh," Andre replied with a nod. When he spoke again he raised his voice a little more so as to be heard over the others voices. "Hey, is that what we're looking for?"

Caitlyn looked to see the youngest Gilligan boy pointing off in another direction. She followed the path of his point and found the formal man. She smiled broadly. "Oh, yes it! Come on everyone!"

They all began to move in the direction of the man. He smiled when Caitlyn approached and informed them they were his party. He quickly led them towards their ride, speaking quickly... and no one had a clue what he was saying. Well no one except Cailtlyn that is. She listened intently smiling and nodding occasionally.

"Tō yaha āpakē parivāra kē hai?" (_So is this your family?) _The man asked, or at least it sounded like a question.

"Unamēṁ sē kucha mērē parivāra kē haiṁ, kucha sirpha acchē dōsta haiṁ," (_Some of them are my family, some are just good friends.)_ Caitlyn replied.

Jordan leaned over to Alana and asked, "What are they saying?"

Alana shrugged. "No clue. They're going to fast. Besides I don't know _that _much."

"Yaha mērē pati, Chad." (_This is my husband, Chad.)_ Chad turned his head as he heard his name and caught the word husband. He puffed out his chest proudly.

"Maiṁ ēka sundara aura pyārā mahilā kō śādī kara rahā hūm̐."_ (I am married to a beautiful and loving woman.)_ Chad's chest went out farther as he said the phrase.

"Vaha nahīṁ balki khuda sē bharā lagatā hai.," (_He seems rather full of himself.)_ the man sad, his voice pricked with amusement.

"Vaha hai, lēkina maiṁ usē vaisē bhī pyāra karatā hūm̐," _(He is, but I love him anyways.) _Caitly replied with a slight giggle. "Aura yaha hamārī bēṭī, Alana hai." _(And this is my daughter, Alana)_

Alana perked up at the sound of her name. The man smiled warmly at her and said, "Namastē."

Alana was very glad when she realized she recognized the word and returned the hello.

"Aura mērē bēṭē, Charlie," _(And my son, Charlie.)_ Caitlyn continued, gesturing at Charlie.

Charlie smiled and offered a hello, which the friendly man returned.

"Tō tuma saba hindī bōlatē haiṁ?" _(So do you all speak Hindi?)_ the man asked curiously.

"Dhārāpravāha nahīṁ," _(Not fluently) _Caitlyn answered for them as the three looked blankly at him.

The man laughed slightly and looked to the children. "You don't speak fluently?"

Everyone was relieved that he finally spoke in English. His accent was very thick and difficult to understand, but it was better than not understanding at all.

"No sir," Alana shook her head.

"You will become better here," the man assured. "Plenty of people to practice with."

Alana and Charlie both smiled at the man. Then Alana promptly run into Koa, who had stopped dead in her tracks. The man had led them to a corner of the parking lot that was mostly empty. Only one vehicle was there. "Is that our ride?"

It was a large bus looking vehicle with windows lining it on either side and the rows of seats going down it inside could be spotted. It was well-kept and the white exterior shined as though it had been recently washed.

Koa stared at the long bus. Alana frowned as she got to her feet and said to the younger girl, "Well, what did you expect?"

Koa didn't have a response. She wasn't sure what she had been expecting, but it certainly wasn't this. Maybe she had just expected something a little fancier. That was to be expected was it not? I mean, they had been in first class on the plane. "What is it?" Koa asked, trying to change the subject.

Andre laughed at her ignorance. "Really?"

Koa crossed her arms over her chest indignantly. "What?"

"It's a traveler bus," Chris told her.

"How do you not know what a travelers bus is?" Andre snorted. Koa looked offended but before she could respond the group was herded onto the bus. Koa took a seat by the window in a row towards the middle of the bus. There were three seats in a row on either side of the wide aisle. James took the seat next to her and his twin filled the aisle seat on his other side. Once everyone had settled in their seats, the driver started up the vehicle. It roared to life and slowly made its way out of the parking lot.

It took no time out on the streets for the bus to be filled with oohs and aahs. Everyone was amazed by the tall palace-like structures rising into the sky. The people were a great sight as well. Small tan children would run alongside the bus for a time, waving and calling excitedly to them. Then, just as they thought they'd seen every interesting thing the city had to offer, McKenzie gave an excited squeal and shouted, "elephant!"

Everyone turned to see a large elephant walking slowly down another street, draped in beads and cloths. Riding on top was a man sitting. cross-legged guiding the large creature. Rosie, Dakota, and Terri cried excitedly and Koa was squealing as she pointed at it.

Finally they pulled into up to the guest house they would be staying at. This brought forth a new chorus of oh's and ahh's. The guest house was a tall three-story building made of dark brown wood. The bottom of the side facing the ocean was a wall of glass. Numerous windows dotted the rest of it and the house looked as though it could fit the Drilovsky home in it twice. That was saying something too, considering the size of the Drilovsky home. Balconies jutted out from the building in places on all sides and the roof reached high up as though it wished to brush the white clouds floating above it.

Every piled off of the bus and were met in the parking lot by an elderly couple, smiling broadly. The woman was short and thin with a long brown braid running down her back. Her dark brown eyes were crinkled as she smiled at them. She wore a deep red, unstitched cloth, that was wrapped loosely around her.

The man was about Caitlyn's height and standing beside his wife, he looked a good three feet taller. He wore a warm smile as well and his brown eyes were sparkling as he picked Caitlyn out of the crowd. He wore a long yellow cloth held into place by a belt. His black hair flipped around his face.

He made the first move, stepping forward and saying happily, "Caitlyn, Pōtī." (Granddaughter)

Caitlyn smiled warmly at him and stepped forward to give him a hug. "Papa." _(Grandfather) _The woman stepped forward, too and Caitlyn bent down to hug her as well, saying. "Nana." _(Grandmother)_

"How are you," the woman said in broken English.

"Well," Caitlyn answered happily.

"Well no time to waste," her Grandfather hurried. "Introduce us to your friends then." Her grandmother nodded eagerly.

"Okay," Caitlyn replied with a laugh. " Everyone this is my grandfather, Faulim and my grandmother, Sauline. You two already know Chad."

Chad put on his most winning smile and waved at them.

Faulim stared at him, "Ah yes. He is the American boy who fooled you into marrying him. I see you have not yet come to your senses."

Chad looked hurt, but laughed good-naturedly. "Good to see you, too."

"And these are your great-grandchildren." She gestured for the two to step forward, hoping for them to pull the attention from her husband. "Alana and Charlie."

"Oh what a lovely little girl," Sauline said fondly, coming forward to get a better look at Alana. "It's a shame you don't look more like your mother though," she said picking at a strand of Alana's blond hair. Alana giggled.

"But the boy looks like a fine Indian!" Faulim said happily, ruffling Charlie's hair.

Seeing that they were veering back to Chad, Caitlyn continued, "And this is Fanny and Patton."

The couple smiled and waved. "And their kids, Berriah, Sam, Jordon, Braiden, Baylor, Taylor, Dakota, and Rosie."

Faulim looked amazed, "You got quite a load there don't ya!"

Fanny laughed and nodded. "And this is Rachel and Nigel."

"Son, you seem to have lost some of your hair," Faulim pointed out. Nigel laughed after taking a moment to make out his words, which here difficult to understand due to his accent.

"And their children; Dawn, Chris, James, Amelia, Elizabeth, Chelsea, and McKenzie."

"So many children," Saulin commented.

"Then there's Abby and Hoagie, and their kids; Josephine, Daniel, Anna, Hank, Hunter, Joseph, Andre, and Terri."

"And finally, Kuki and Wally." Faulim interrupted her to say. "Your from Japan are you not?"

Kuki looked surprised, "Um, yes."

Faulim nodded, and Caitlyn sensed where this was going so she quickly moved on to introduce the kids, "And their children; Willy, Ashley, Shaps, Koa, and Diane."

Faulim seemed to be off of the subject of Chad and now smiled happily, "Well why don't we go inside, it's awful hot out here to just be standing around."

With that he began to lead them inside.

Faulim opened the door of the large guest house. The entrance room was huge, they noted. Their was enough room for all of them to fit and still have elbow room. On one side was the glass wall, giving a brilliant view of the ocean, sending forth waves to wash away sand. Terri, McKenzie, Dakota, and Rosie found this wall fascinating and were standing with their noses pressed against the glass staring intently at the landscape.

Although the older kids had to admit slight interest in the sight as well, they were more interested in seeing the rest of the house. So, before any of the parents could object, they scattered in all directions. Faulim chuckled at the sight and said, "They seem to be quite a rambunctious group."

"That's an understatement," Caitlyn laughed.

Her grandparents bid them farewell after a moments talk, saying they had to return to their hotel and the families were alone together. "Why don't you gather the troops?" Caitlyn said to her husband, "We need to get the room situation worked out."

Chad nodded and, with the company of the other dad's, he was off the gather the kids.

~_Guest House~_

Taylor cocked his head, "What is it?" he wondered staring at the small figurine, sitting stiffly on a podium.

Charlie shrugged, "Heck if I know."

"Charlie! Taylor!" the two jumped and turned away from the object to see Charlie's father passing through the room, "Get to the the kitchen, we need to have a meeting."

"Um, and where would that be?" Charlie wondered.

Chad paused, "Uh... I don't know, ask your mother."

"Where's she?"

"I don't know, find her," Chad snapped.

"Fine," Charlie said throwing his hands up defensively. Chad stalked away and Charlie and Taylor snickered as they went to find the woman in question.

After a few minutes of wandering the halls trying to find their way back to the front, where they planned to start their search, Taylor turned a corner to nearly run right into his sister. The two both yelped in surprise, and Taylor leapt back to crash right into Charlie, who had been following close behind.

"What the crud, Taylor?" Charlie exclaimed from the floor, shoving his black-haired friend off of him.

Taylor quickly hopped to his feet and helped his friend up with a muttered apology. Berriah frowned at the pair, "What are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack or something?"

Charlie looked offended. "No!" he huffed indignantly. Then in a quieter voice he added, "We were gonna do that tomorrow."

Berriah rolled her eyes and cast the two a sideways glare, just as Dawn made her way around a corner and began to make her way toward them, closely followed by Josephine. the Uno girl raised an expectant eyebrow at Berriah. "Any luck?"

Berriah huffed and leaned against the wall, "No, you?"

Dawn shook her head in despair, while Josephine held up one finger and mouthed, "One.". Berriah sighed and bumped her head against the wall.

"What are you looking for?" Charlie wondered.

"We're trying to see where all the bathrooms are," Josephine told them, "But we can't find any."

"We saw two back that way," Taylor told them, gesturing back in the direction they had come.

"Really?" Berriah asked, peering in the direction they had pointed.

Taylor nodded while Charlie said, "Yeah, but my dad said we have to meet in the kitchen for a meeting, so we'll show you later." He paused then continued, "You don't happen to know where the kitchen is do you?"

The girls shook their heads. Josephine opened her mouth as if to say something, but was cut off by the sound of someone stomping towards them. Everyone looked back curiously and found the blond Uno brother looking disgruntled as he stomped furiously down the hall, muttering to himself. His mop of hair was sticking in every direction in the most un-Chris-like manner possible. One of the his long blue sleeves was rolled up to his elbow while the other hung disregarded down his arm and he carried one of his shoes in his hand, the other was nowhere to be seen.

Berriah and Dawn glanced at each other and giggled as they caught Alana's name in the midst of his muttering. Then Dawn managed to compose herself as he came closer and asked, "What happened to you?"

Chris glared at her, "Your sisters jumped me," he told her.

Berriah couldn't help it anymore, and she burst into laughter. Dawn and Josephine joined her and Chris gave a low frustrated growl. "You got jumped by a couple of five-year-old's?"

"What's wrong with that," Charlie and Taylor asked together.

"Sorry," Berriah chuckled.

"They snuck up on me!" Chris told them defensively. "They took my shoe."

"Well what does my sister have to do with it?" Charlie asked him, obviously he had caught the Dickson girl's name as well.

Chris frowned at him and answered, "She laughed at me."

"So where is Alana now?" Dawn asked, a hint of teasing in her voice.

"She went to find Jordan and Sam," a voice replied causing everyone to jump. The young Uno twin materialized from the shadows beside her fellow cadets. She had removed her red hoodie, which was wrapped around her waist, and so her white tank top was visible.

Chris glared at her, "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough," she told him with an amused smirk.

Chris grumbled to himself as Dawn stared at her. "What did you do with your brother's shoe?"

Elizabeth's amused smirk faltered only for only a moment before it spread back across her face.

"Chelsea has it."

"Where's Chelsea?" Berriah questioned.

"Somewhere," Elizabeth replied.

Chris huffed, "Look Elizabeth-"

"Do you happen to know where the kitchen it?" Josephine asked suddenly, "Charlie and Taylor are saying we're supposed to be having a meeting there, but we don't know where it is."

"It's downstairs," another voice answered. Chris yelped in surprise as his little sister appeared beside him. He then proceeded to snatch his shoe back from her. She giggled and high-fived her twin. "Come on, we'll show you." She marched off down the hall. The others quickly moved to follow.

* * *

Andre peered down tat the beach. He was perched on a bench placed before a window, looking out over the rolling water. He didn't jump when a loud crash filled the room, accompanied by an alarmed shriek. He did turn his head slightly to investigate, however He raised an eyebrow at the raven-haired Beatles girl, who was standing beside a pedestal, hands thrown up, and broken glass strewn across the wooden surface under her feet.

"What was that?"

"A statue," Diane replied with a scarlet blush.

Andre shook his head and dropped to the floor with a soft thump. He made is way to one of the beds in the room and stood on it. He then offered a hand to his friend, who accepted with a grateful smile. He helped climb carefully onto the bed without finding any glass in her foot, then dropped down to the other side of the bed. "We should go before we get caught for that," Andre gestured towards the shattered glass. Diane nodded in agreement and the two turned to leave. Before they could take a step, however someone came barreling in and slammed the door behind them.

Andre blinked at Joseph, leaning against the door and panting heavily. His soft black hair was flying in every direction around his head and his eyes were wide with alarm.

"What's up with you?" Diane asked the boy before Andre could manage the same inquiry.

Joseph took another deep breath and managed, "Hunter."

As though on cue, a voice came through the door in an all-to-sweet tone. "Joseph! Come on! I was only joking, Bro!"

Joseph gulped and Andre shook his head disbelieving. "Move," her told his brother as he began to move swiftly across the room for the door. Joseph leapt out-of-the-way and Andre placed his foot in front of the door before proceeding to turn the hand. Hunter immediately slammed into the door, clearly expecting it to swing open. He was met, however, by the door being abruptly stopped by Andre's foot. Hunter stumbled back holding his head and groaning. When he regained his focus he glared at the small crack of open door. Andre smirked at him.

"Andre! That's not funny!"

Andre shrugged. "I thought it was."

He then turned and looked at Diane. "Did you?" Diane nodded in agreement, a huge grin plastered across her face. "Diane thought it was funny," Andre told him. "What about you, Joseph?" The boy nodded his agreement with a snicker. "Joseph thought it was funny."

Hunter growled in frustration and slammed the door with his shoulder. Andre's foot stayed in place and the door shook violently. Hunter stepped back, rubbing his shoulder, and glared at his youngest brother. Andre responded by crossing his arms defiantly and making no effort to move. Hunter tried again, and again failed. Andre held up a finger this time and gestured for Joseph to come forward. Joseph obliged and came forward so Andre could pull him into view. The younger boy pointed to his brother and asked, "Why do you want him so bad?"

Hunter pounded the door with his fist at the sight of his brother and Joseph winced. "It's none of your business." Andre shrugged.

"Alright then," with that he shut the door. Hunter slammed the door and Andre laughed as he gestured for Joseph to step away from the door. The thing swung open, slamming into the wall, and Hunter stumbled in. Unable to stop, he stumbled right into the pedestal that once held the shattered statue, then fell in a crumpled heap on the floor.

As they all laughed, Andre caught the tell-tell sound of footsteps. Someone was coming, probably one of the adults coming to investigate the noise they had been making. "Someone's coming! Come on, let's get out of here." He said quickly to his companions, before turning to head for the door. Diane followed without hesitation, while Joseph paused to give one last amused laugh at his brother before following behind.

They swiftly made their way down the hall, keeping to the shadows. Andre turned the corner with Diane on his tail just as his father rounded the corner on the other end of the hallway. As he began down the next hallway, he ran into someone, falling backwards on his rear. Diane promptly fell over him and fell on her face. Joseph wasn't far behind, coming with only a few seconds delay, then joined the cadets on the ground.

"What are you three doing?" Hank, the cause of Andre's fall, and ultimately, the pile up, asked. He was standing over them with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Sitting now," Joseph told him begrudgingly, rubbing his head. He realized he was still crushing the cadets and quickly jumped to his feet. He gave his head a sharp flick and held out a hand to help Diane. The Beatles girl scoffed and helped herself up.

"What? Do you think I'm helpless or something?" she snapped at him.

"No, I was only-"

"Whatever!" Diane called back in disinterest, strolling on down the hall.

"What's her issue?" Joseph wondered looking at his brothers.

"Don't know, Man," Andre answered. "You know girls, especially Beatles girls." He then jogged to catch up to her. The two remaining Gilligans stood silently for a moment, then-

"What happened in here?"

"Time to go!" Joseph said, taking off as their father's voice filled the hall.

* * *

"Where's Hank?" Shaps wondered aloud, while he and the Drilovsky twins wandered the halls, searching for the kitchen.

"I thought he said something about finding the bathroom," Braiden replied absently.

"Jordan, are you sure you know where your going?" A voice asked.

"Of course I do," responded a second that the twins recognized as their older brother's.

"Prove it," another snapped. Sam's.

The trio rounded the corner and their suspicions were confirmed. Coming down the hallway was another trio, the blond Dickson girl stood a little ways back, clearly seeing an argument brewing, while the red-haired Jodan walking in the front looking as though he was concentrating on blocking out his dark-haired sister, who was walking at his side, nagging away. The three stopped at the sight of the three younger boys, who stopped as well.

"What are you three doing?" Alana asked stepping forward and going into a semi-leader mode.

Shaps snorted and the twins both rolled their eyes, before Braiden answered, "going to the kitchen."

"You know where it is?" Sam said.

"Yeah, its downstairs," Baylor answered, then gestured in the direction the other three had come, since that's where the stairs were.

"I knew you didn't know where you were going!" Sam shouted triumphantly.

"I so did know where I was going!"

"Then why were we going this way?"

"Cause I was gonna mess with you guys, duh!" Jordan snapped, although he was looking very embarrassed.

"Whatever! You know you were wrong," she then grinned slyly. "You just don't want to be proved wrong in front of Alana."

"That's not true! I did know where I was going!" Jordan shouted, blushing fiercely and glancing towards the blond girl, but Alana wasn't paying them any mind.

"Where's Hank?" She wondered aloud.

"Somewhere," Shaps shrugged, moving past her to get to the stairs.

"You guys coming?"

* * *

"Well?" Diane asked as Andre came around the corner calmly. "Did it work?"

Andre grinned. "He was so confused he didn't even notice," he told her, pulling out a bag of gummy worms. Diane high-fived him and they took off down the hall towards the kitchen.

* * *

"Jackpot!" Anna exclaimed, hooking a loose strand of auburn hair behind her ear as she reached into the refrigerated and pulled out a soda. "Soda!"

Her brother whipped his head around like a hound on point at the announcement, then came around the middle bar to get at the drinks. Willy moved back the door so he could get to the drinks and handed one back to Ashley. Just as the Beatles girl was about to take it, Koa came barreling through the doorway to the kitchen, closely followed by James and finally Amelia, and nearly knocked the drink to the floor.

Ashley squeaked as she snatched the drink from the air before it could hit the floor then turned to her sister with a disapproving look. Koa blushed sheepishly and said, "Sorry."

"See! Told you we knew where we were going!" Elizabeth announced proudly, puffing out her chest and making a gesture that took in the whole kitchen as the two eldest Uno kids and Berriah, Josephine, Charlie, and Taylor came in behind the twins.

"Yeah, Chris! They told you they knew where they were going!" Dawn teased. The blond boy ignored the giggling girls and walked towards the Beatles and Gilligans.

"What happened to you?" Ashley asked with a girly giggle.

"My little sister's jumped me and Dawn and Berriah haven't quit laughing yet!"

"Maybe they wanted revenge for you setting us to work on our vacation," Anna joked.

"I didn't even tell them to do anything!"

"Yes, but you told us to watch them like hounds," Willy pointed out. "Since when do your little sisters like having baby-sitters?"

"I knew it was this way!" Jordan shouted, and by the set of Sam's jaw, they were having an intense argument. Alana passed them with a roll of her eyes, to join the rest of the group. Hank came into the kitchen then out of breath due to running, and greeted the twins and Shaps, who he high-fived, while his younger, who had come in after, went to greet Josephine, positioning himself so he was hidden from the doorway. Hoagie came in arguing with Hunter, who was stumbling over himself trying to explain something.

"Looks like everyone's here!" Caitlyn said, happily, coming in with the rest of the parents, closely behind Andre and Diane, who went over to greet the rest of the cadets. "Good! Then we need to work out room arrangements!"

"We'll share a room!" Berriah immediately called, holing up Dawn's and Josephine's hands, who were both nodding in agreement.

"Would you let me finish?" Caitlyn scolded. "There are twelve rooms, five of which will be going to us," she gestured to the rest of the parents. "That leaves seven for all of you. Each room has two beds, which means four of you could easily fit in each, but since there's thirty of you, two rooms will have five."

"The three of us can share and we'll take Rosie, too," Berriah offered. "That'll make four."

Fanny nodded as Rosie squealed with glee in her arms at the thought at sharing a room with her sister. "

"We'll share a room!" Sam called, gesturing to herself and the other three ten-year-old girls.

Alana nodded then said, "And we can take Dakota!"

"Uno can share with us," Braiden offered with a wicked grin, gesturing over to James, as Baylor snickered and Shaps and Hank nodded approval. James, who was standing off to the side by Koa, gulped.

"We'll be sharing, of course," Chris stated matter-of-factly. The other three ten-year-old boys nodded assent before going back to listening to Alana tell them about Chris being jumped.

"That's four," Caitlyn announced.

"We'll share," Andre offered, taking in Charlie and Jordan with his gesture, "And my brother's can share with us, too."

"I like that idea," Hunter announced with an evil smirk and a glance towards Joseph, who gulped audibly.

"That's three room's with five," Abby informed.

"That's okay," Caitlyn replied, "That just means three can share a room."

"I can share a room with Terri!" Diane offered.

"Yeah, I can stay there, too!" Elizabeth nodded, hoping to avoid getting stuck with her little sister.

"Yeah and me!" Amelia put in, the same plan on her mind.

"Great! Then Chelsea and Koa can share with McKenzie!" Rachel said.

"What!" Koa and Chelsea exclaimed together, realizing what was happening.

"Well! Its settled!" Fanny announced, before the two girls could start objections. "Go start picking out your rooms!"

* * *

"Can we attack them now?" The voice whined as the two villains watched the screens set up in there underground cave.

"Not yet. We must wait for the perfect moment! And didn't I tell you to close the entrance? Do you want us to be caught!"

**Whelp, we're done! Yay! I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you guys... and girls, enjoyed reading it. Have you guys(And girls) figured out any of the crushes? Any ideas on who the mysterious villains are?  
**

**I really like writing Faulim and Andre, they are extremely fun! Like no joke!  
**

**Anywhoo, the contest is still going so go for that if ya have any ideas on who's who! And don't forget to... wait a second that's going to be a super lame rhyme. *sigh* Just review, please!  
**

**Oh yeah one more thing from my lovely partner! _Remember to read my other KND stories like A New Change and Memories. I promise to update as soon as I can._  
**

**Review!**

**|  
V  
**


	4. Worm Got Your Tongue?

**Well, here it is another chapter! The long wait is all on me, my partner had her part done at New Years. So sorry everyone!**

**BIG Z1776: Um, no this isn't a sequel... _Yeah, that chapter was by me. When you co-write a story, you have to let your partner write something in the story._**

**Anonymous: Um no Koa and Shaps are one of our original characters, but they were based off of those characters, I'm glad you like McKenzie, and I'll look into doing a McKenzie one-shot.  
**

_**Thanks for the reviews!**_

**Thanks for the reviews! We don't own KND and we hope you enjoy the chapter!  
**

_**I wrote half of this chapter, the other half was written by my lovely partner! :)**_

_Worm got your tongue?_

Later that night, the kids were ready for bed and in their assigned rooms. The parents decided to tuck in their children like they do at home. Each of the rooms were about the size of a child's bedroom times with a closet, two vanities with dressers, and two queen-sized beds.

In the first room, Rosie jumped up and down, not even tired at all. _  
_

"But I want to play, not sleep!" Rosie whined. "Jenny wants to, too! No sleep! No sleep!"

The toddler continued to whine, letting her voice ring throughout the house. Obviously, something that she got from her mother. Berriah wasn't unfazed about it, but Dawn and Josephine were. The two covered their ears to muffle the shouts. Berriah was obviously annoyed by her youngest sister's winning.

Finally, having enough of the racket, Berriah grabbed her sister by the arms and glared sternly at the two-year old.

"Shut up, Rosie!" Berriah exclaimed, orderly. "I know that you're not tired nor is Jenny, but it's bedtime. So shut up and get into bed!"

"That's no way to talk to your little sister," a familiar masculine voice came from behind her.

Berriah turned around to see her dark-headed father staring sternly at her with his arms crossed.

"Daddy!" Rosie squealed, beaming.

Patton crossed the room to his two daughters, causing Berriah to let go of her sister. Patton picked up Rosie and carried her to one side of the bed, closest to the door. Berriah looked towards the other bed to find her two friends already in nestled in.

"Now, Rosie, you need to get to bed," Patton explained smoothly, covering the girl with the comforter. "So you won't be tired tomorrow with what we have planned."

"But, daddy," Rosie whined, yawning as she did so, "I'm not tired..." The little girl yawned again as Patton placed a kiss on her head.

Patton turned to his eldest daughter. "You should get some sleep, too."

"Yes, dad," Berriah sighed defeated, going to the other side of the bed.

The former drill sergeant walked to the door. Before turning off the light, he stated,

"Goodnight, kids."

With that, the lights were off.

In the second room, four ten-year boys were deciding who should get what bed.

"So who in which bed?" Chris asked, addressing the boys.

"I think it's safe to say that we need to think outside of the _bed _here," Daniel piped up, before laughing at his joke.

He was interrupted when three pillows were thrown at him, hitting him in the head, chest, and gut. He saw that his roommates had glares on their faces, directed at him. The dark-skinned Gilligan huffed and crossed his arms across his chest, muttering, "Tough room."

"How about me and Willy share a bed?" Jordan suggested, pointing to him and the Beatles boy.

"Fine," Chris grunted, agreeing with the Drilovsky eldest boy.

Chris hopped into one of the beds, throwing the blankets over his body. Jordan and Willy hopped into the other one when they realized that they had thrown the only pillows at Daniel.

"Uh...Danny," Willy voiced, catching the boy's attention. "Could you toss those two pillows to us?"

"Sure," Daniel shrugged, grabbing two pillows and throwing to them.

As the boys settled in their beds, the door opened to reveal their moms. Each mom went to their respective eldest son.

"Mom?" the boys chorused in unison. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just saying goodnight to our favorite little boys," Rachel explained, coddling her blonde son in her arms, much to his chagrin.

"Mom, we are grown men," Chris stated, in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Doesn't mean that you're ever too old for affection from mom," Kuki voiced, placing kisses on Willy's head, which he scolded at.

Abby just tickled her son's tummy, causing him to laugh uncontrollably, though he was embarrassed already. Fanny held Jordan close to her, nuzzling him affectionately, with him trying to push her away.

"Dad! Help!" the boys cried, or laughed in Daniel's case.

The dads, even Chad and Caitlyn, appeared in the doorway, chuckling at the sight.

"Okay, girls," Caitlyn chortled. "I think they had enough and besides we have daughters to tuck in."

"Alright," Rachel responded, letting her son go.

Each mom followed her example and headed to the door. Caitlyn turned to the boys in bed who laid on their pillows.

"'Night, boys," Caitlyn stated, turning the light off.

In the next room across the first two rooms, the rest of ten-year olds, along with Dakota, were getting ready for bed.

"How are we going to do this, Alana?" Sam asked, gesturing to the bed.

"It's easy, Sam," Alana shrugged, nonchalantly. "We put Dakota between us and sleep, simple as that."

"Well, Dakota isn't Charlie, alright," Sam scoffed, gesturing to the toddler.

Dakota looked back and forth between the two as they spoke on the bed. The little three-year old smiled as if she didn't know what was going on. Ashley was trying to figure out where to put her aqua Rainbow Monkey on the bed without it falling off while Anna was listening to music on her music player.

"Well, I know that, Sam. Dakota is a girl and Charlie is a boy." Alana pointed at the red-headed toddler, indicating 'Dakota' and then pointed to the door, indicating 'Charlie'.

"What I meant is that Dakota kicks like a soccer player all the time, and you usually say Charlie is still except when he has a nightmare." Sam narrowed her eyes to prove a point.

"Well, what do you suggest, Sam?" Alana crossed her arms, glaring.

"How about if Dakota stays on Sam's side?" a familiar voice suggested, causing the girls to turn around.

The moms were standing at the door-way, looking onto their daughters. Caitlyn was the one who suggested that Dakota stayed on Sam's side.

"Mommy!" Dakota squealed, giggling as she reached out for her.

"Really think that's a good idea, mom?" Alana asked, raising an eyebrow.

"If Sam knew that her sister's a strong kicker, then she's probably use to her sister sleeping on her side," Caitlyn explained, kneeling down to her daughter's level to ruffle her hair.

"Alright," Alana giggled, pushing her mom's hand away.

Ashley was still puzzled when Kuki came up behind her.

"Wrap your arms around it to keep it safe all night," Kuki explained, smiling at her daughter. "That's what my mom said to me when I was little."

"Alight, mommy," the blonde Beatles girl beamed, climbing into bed.

Abby took the earphones out of her daughter's ears and placed the music player on the bed-side table.

"Wouldn't want to fall asleep with the earphones still in your ears, now would ya?" Abby asked, smiling. "The things will be attached to your ear drums if you're not too careful..."

Each mom covered up their daughter with the blankets and placed a kiss on their foreheads. The four women headed to the door and turned off the light.

"Goodnight, girls," they chorused together before shutting the door.

In the next room, Chelsea and Koa were arguing about their room arrangements while McKenzie watched amusedly.

"I can't believe my own sister went against me and chose my friends," Chelsea complained, pacing back and forth.

"Believe me, I didn't want a five-year old in the same room as me," Koa agreed, looking at her roommate. "At least with Amelia, I'll have more in common, because we're the same age and we both work on the Moonbase."

"Exactly, but maybe that's why she choose that room," Chelsea argued, stopping in her pacing.

"Are you implying what I think you're implying?" Koa glared, getting in Chelsea's face.

"What do you think?" Chelsea challenged, sizing herself up.

The two continued to glare at each other until they heard someone clear their throat. The two found both the Uno parents and Kuki looking sternly at them.

"Hi mom. Dad," Chelsea chuckled nervously, flashing a Rachel Uno smile.

"Girls, we don't need anymore fighting," Rachel stated, scooping up Chelsea.

Kuki followed suit, picking up her daughter. "Yeah, we already have the Chris and Alana conflict, then the Sam and Jordan issue," Kuki paused in her ranting, thinking, "and there's the Berriah and seems to be everyone-"

"Uhh, that's enough, Kuki," Nigel stopped before she could continued, tucking in McKenzie with a kiss on the forehead.

Rachel tucked in Chelsea beside her sister, placing a kiss on her forehead. Kuki grabbed her daughter's red rainbow monkey and placed her daughter and the rainbow monkey in the bed with her, planting a kiss on the cheek and covering both of them.

The three parents walked to the door, turning off the lights and exiting with a "Goodnight, girls" to the kids and then they shut the door.

In the next room, the boys were deciding the bed arrangements. Charlie and Taylor had already settled in one of the beds.

"Come on, Andre," Joseph urged, laying in the other bed.

"Yeah, we're your brothers," Hunter whined, laying beside Joseph.

"My annoying brothers," Andre muttered, standing in between the beds.

"What do we have here?" Chad asked, coming in the room.

Patton and both of the Gilligan parents entered with him.

"Nothing," the boys chorused together, causing the adults to chuckle.

Chad covered Charlie in with covers and ruffled his hair. Patton ruffled his own son's hair as he covered the five-year old up. Abby scooped up Andre and tucked in him by Joseph, kissing both of the boy's forehead. Hoagie petted both Hunter's and Joseph's head as he pulled the covers over them.

The parents exited the room, turning out the lights and shutting the door.

In the next room, Amelia and Elizabeth were already settled in. Terri looked lost as she looked between the two beds.

"Hey, Terri?" Diane called from the other bed. Terri looked at her. "You can sleep beside me."

Terri beamed, leaping up on the bed.

Then, Rachel, Wally, and Hoagie walked in. Rachel covered both of her daughters and planted a kiss on their foreheads. Wally covered Diane up and placed a kiss on her forehead, but she wiped it away quickly. Hoagie tickled Terri, causing her to giggle before covering her up with a kiss on the head.

The three parents turned off the lights, and closed the door, after saying, "Goodnight, girls."

In the last room, the rest of the boys had already settled in bed.

"Uh...James, are you sure you want to sleep in the same bed as the Drilovsky twins?" Shaps teased from the other bed.

"What's wrong with that?" James shrugged, settling in the bed.

"Oh, nothing except that we've been told we kick in our sleep," Braiden smirked casually.

"Especially Braiden here," Baylor specified, pointing to his brother.

James, for the second time that day, gulped. He was laying near Braiden so he thought he would get kicked off the bed at some point in the night.

"Boys, be nice," Fanny sternly warned, coming into the room.

Her husband, as well as Nigel, Abby, and Wally, entered with her. Patton covered his sons as Fanny placed a kiss on each of the boys' foreheads. Nigel ruffled his sons' hair before covering him with the blanket. Wally ran a hand through his son's hair in a frantic manner in order to mess it up, but Shaps stop him a few seconds into the action. With that, Wally tucked in his son as Abby placed a kiss on her son's forehead.

The five parents left the room, after shutting the door and turning off the light.

The guest rooms where the children slept were on the third floor. The parent's rooms were on the second floor with a little lounge to relax in. The first floor was the kitchen and living room, half of it the kitchen and the other half the living room. The rest of the parents were waiting in the lounge of the second floor, for the rest of the other parents to arrive.

The other adults walked into the lounge, breathing a sigh of relief.

"The kids are all in bed and asleep," Wally breathed, sitting by his wife on the loveseat.

"What do you guys think of India so far?" Caitlyn asked, cuddling into Chad on a chair.

The answers to her question were all positive, which she smiled for.

"I can't wait to show you guys the wonders of India," Caitlyn squealed, beaming.

"Let's call it a day, guys," Abby yawned, walking to the bedroom she was staying in.

The other parents followed her example.

Later that night, Chad came out of the attached bathroom, with nothing on but his boxers, and glanced around to find his wife. He found her out on the balcony, looking out at the ocean. She was dressed in her thigh-length red silk gown with spaghetti straps. He walked out to the balcony and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Thinking about two months ago?" Chad asked, kissing her cheek.

"I can't believe I lose it, Chad," Caitlyn replied, eyes filling up with tears.

"We'll have more chances, Caitlyn. Don't worry," Chad reassured, stroking his wife's hair.

"It was a fetus, barely a baby, Chad," Caitlyn cried, letting tears fall.

Chad turned her around for her to face him. She looked away from his gaze, crying and letting tears fall.

"And I lost it," Caitlyn continued, her voice hoarse. "Why, Chad? Why?"

Chad lifted up her head so she could look at him in the eyes. He wiped the tears that were gliding down her face and kissed her gently.

"I don't know," Chad replied, after releasing her. "I do know that we could try again and be successful next time. Alright?"

Caitlyn nodded, before kissing him softly. She pulled away and led Chad to their bed with a suggestive smirk on her face. Chad closed the balcony door with a soft thud. To him, thank goodness the rooms on the second floor were all sound-proof.

_~The next morning~_

The mothers got up early to make a big breakfast. The women, in floor-length robes, met in the big kitchen, getting out the ingredients needed for the big meal.

"Kuki, start on the eggs, please," Rachel ordered, pointing to the said person. "Scramble them all."

"Okay," Kuki beamed, grabbing the carton of eggs.

"I'll make my own pancakes, with my secret ingredient," Caitlyn offered, grabbing the box of pancake mix.

"You aren't going to tell us what your secret ingredient in your special pancakes, are you?" Fanny asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope," Caitlyn replied, popping the 'p'.

"Well, now that's decided," Rachel sighed, looking over the ingredients. "Fanny, can you cook the bacon?"

"Yep," Fanny responded, grabbing the packets of bacon.

"Abby will do the toast," Abby offered, getting the bread.

"Alright, that just leaves the cinnamon rolls for me to do," Rachel decided, grabbing said item.

Over the hour, the five women worked on their jobs. When they were done, they placed the cooked food on the table. The scrambled eggs, done by Kuki, were in a bowl. The pancakes, done by Caitlyn, were stacked on a large plate, which had a lot of pancakes, with maple syrup. The pieces of toast, done by Abby, were set up on another with butter and jams around it. The cinnamon rolls, done by Rachel, were on a silver tray, iced perfectly. The plates and utensils were set at one end of the table.

The women washed their hands, back to the table. The men, dressed in swim trunks and t-shirts, came into the kitchen/dining room, but Wally stopped them, seeing the food on the table. He motioned for the others to be quiet and follow his lead. The group caught on quickly, and tiptoed. Just as each man was about to grab a piece of food.

"Ahem!" five voices chorused in unison.

The five men turned to see their wives glaring, either hands on their hips or arms crossed.

"Oh, hi honey," the five men chuckled nervously, retracting their hands from the food.

"Wait til the kids have dipped their plates," Caitlyn sternly commanded, guiding Chad away from the food.

The other four wives grabbed their respective husbands and stood by the table. The parents waited for the kids to come down. A few minutes past, the kids still haven't come down. The parents were growing a bit impatient. Caitlyn then came with an idea.

"Fanny? Would you do the honors?" Caitlyn asked, smiling at said person.

Fanny nodded, smirking. She left the room as the parents covered their ears. Then:

"KIDS! BREAKFAST!" rang throughout the house, which shook.

Fanny came back into the room, with a victory smirk on her face, as the parents took their hands off their ears. Rosie zoomed into the room and took a seat at the table, practically drooling over the food. Berriah soon entered with Dawn and Josephine, who were rubbing the inside of their ears.

"Mom, I was already up thanks to Ms. Jumpy-Pants over there," Berriah deadpanned, gesturing over to Rosie, who giggled in response.

Both Patton and Fanny rolled their eyes at her before Fanny spoke, "Berriah, fix a plate for Rosie."

"And Jenny!" Rosie corrected, raising a finger in the air.

"And Jenny," Fanny continued, rolling her eyes in amusement.

"Yes, ma'am," Berriah mock-saluted, causing her two friends to laugh as well as her.

The three went to the table, and dipped their plates. As soon as they sat down, Alana and her roommates entered the room.

"Sorry we're late. We had to wake the two Sleeping Beauties over here," Alana explained, gesturing to Sam and Dakota. Sam just glared in response while Dakota giggled.

"You're actually on time," Rachel chuckled, pointing to the table.

The five girls took a seat and dipped a plate. As they were, the ten-year old boys came into room. Chris and Jordan spotted Alana and one chair beside her wasn't occupied. Jordan looked over to his parents and the other adults who were watching the kids eat. The oldest Drilovsky boy smirked and stuck out his foot toward Chris. When Chris took a hurried step forward, he tripped over Jordan's foot, falling to the ground with a thud. The other kids looked towards the sound, as well as the adults, to find the Supreme Leaduh on the ground, glaring up at the boy who tripped him. Jordan looked casual, looking around the room with an innocent look on his face.

"Oh, Chris, you're so clumsy sometimes," Jordan scoffed, innocently walking to sit by Alana.

"Oh, how will I learn?" Chris muttered sarcastically, picking himself from the ground.

Berriah and Dawn raised an eyebrow at Jordan, who was dipping himself a plate. Unlike the rest of the kids, they saw Jordan trip Chris. Chris just settled across from Alana, who was rolling her eyes at his 'fall'. As the boys dug in, the five-year old boys, plus Joseph and Hunter, entered.

"Taylor, sit by me!" Dakota squealed, upon seeing her other older brother.

Taylor sat by her, with Andre on the other side. Charlie sat across from him, saving three other seats.

As those boys dipped their plates, Koa and Chelsea, with McKenzie, walked in. The two were glaring at each other.

"What happen to you two?" Ashley asked, genuinely confused.

"Don't ask," the two of them replied in unison.

Chelsea sat down by Charlie, grabbing a plate to dig in. The Dickson boy beside her smirked as he raised an eyebrow at her. She just shrugged, scooping a few eggs onto her plate.

The five-year-old girls, plus Amelia and Terri, walked in. Terri sat by Andre as he placed a plate of food in front of her.

"I swear my older sister and twin are against me sometimes," Chelsea cried dramatically, raising her fork in the air.

The Uno children rolled their eyes at her behavior as well as the Uno parents. The remaining five-year girl sat by Charlie on the other side. The rest of the kids/boys entered, all but one with smirks on their faces. James attempted to massage his own back, but he wasn't having luck.

"What happen, James?" Koa asked, concerned for her best friend.

"Try sleeping beside a sleep-kicker who keeps pushing you off the bed every five minutes," James replied, glaring at Braiden.

"We tried to warn you," the twin shrugged, walking to the table.

Not before too long, the table was filled with chatter and laughter as the children ate. The husbands saw that was barely any food left them and their wives, causing to them pout. They also noticed that their wives were missing. Suddenly, a plate of food appeared in front of them as well as a kiss on the cheek was delivered.

"We thought the kids were big eaters," Caitlyn giggled, probably at her husband's bewildered face.

"So we made a plate for you, our husbands," Rachel continued for her, pointing to the five men.

"And us," the five women finished in unison, showing their own plate.

The parents digged in as the children finished up the last of the food.

"Mom, what are we doing today?" Alana asked, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"To the private beach behind this house," Caitlyn explained, gesturing to the ocean behind the table. "So get cleaned up and ready for some beach fun."

_Among few other things, _Charlie thought as he and the other cadets exchanged a smirk between them, which nobody noticed surprisingly.

~Later~

"All I'm saying is whoever came up with a circle had no life! I mean, what's the point of a pointless shape?"

"Wheels," Hank replied simply, flopping his suitcase open on his bed.

Braiden's fiery head popped up from the back corner beside his bed, "Haha, smart allec!"

"Just answering your question," the Gilligan replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Hey, Guys," Shaps said, causing the other four boys to look over at him. "Guess who I am." With that, he pulled two pairs of swim trunks from his suitcase. "The red one, or the blue one?"

Braiden laughed and his brother flicked a red curl from his dark eyes and took on a high-pitched voice. "Oh my God! The red one is so cute!" Shaps sighed and frowned at the red pair. "Yeah but red always makes me look fat."

"You're right, and blue makes your eyes pop!" Braiden responded excitedly.

"Totally," Shaps exclaimed clapping ecstatically.

The boys began laughing hysterically, except for Hank, who shook his head. "And you wonder why girls don't like you."

"Oh come on!" Braiden laughed. "It was funny."

"Yeah, besides," James, who was perched atop his bed digging through his suitcase, pointed out, "You know their probably having the same conversation right now."

~Meanwhile~

"Hey, what do you think? Red and blue?"

"Oh my God!" Berriah exclaimed, leaping to her feet, abandoning the open suitcase on her bed, and snatching the red swimsuit from her friend. "Where did you get this? It's SO cute!"

"It's cute," Dawn agreed, adjusting her own bikini top, "but red's not really Josephine's color. I would go with the blue."

"Yeah blue's defiantly your color," Berriah nodded, "but you should SO let me borrow this sometime, because I look good in red."

Josephine laughed, and shut her suitcase after the red suit was tossed back in.

"So seriously, where'd you get it?" Berriah pressed.

"My front porch," Josephine replied, tugging off her light blue t-shirt that had served as a night shirt. "It was a birthday gift from my 'secret admirer'."

"Okay, secret admirer, awesome! Secret admirer getting you a bikini..."

"Creepy!" Berriah finished for the Uno girl, crinkling her nose.

"I know," Josephine agreed, throwing her head back in a bark of laughter. "That's why I haven't worn it at home, but I figured he won't be in India, so I might as well give it a shot."

"We're going to the beach!" The girls conversation was cut short by the youngest Drilovsky girl, bouncing into the room chanting loudly. "We're going to the beach! We're going to the beach!"

"Rosie!" Berriah said sternly, cupping a hand over the red-head's mouth. The two-year-old squirmed as Berriah said, "Rosie, I know your excited, but please be excited quietly."

She waited a moment before releasing the little girl. Rosie went back to bouncing about, whispering, "We're going to the beach!"

"Your so lucky," Dawn pouted, zipping her suitcase back up. "McKenzie would have bit me."

"I wouldn't put anything by that girl," Berriah muttered, shaking her head as she tied up her dark red top. "Anyways, come on, we need to get going before Rosie explodes or something," she said, scooping up her bouncing sister, who squealed with delight.

~Meanwhile~

"Hold still, McKenzie!" Chelsea ordered, trying to hold down her thrashing sister so she could slip on the light blue bathing suit cover.

"NO!" McKenzie screamed in response. "I don't wanna wear it!"

"Mom says you have to! You have to stay covered, otherwise you'll get a sunburn! Do you want that?"

"NO!"

"Then hold still and let me put this on!"

"NO!" McKenzie shrieked, throwing her arm up and catching her sister's jaw.

"OW! McKenzie! Koa could you help me out a little?" Chelsea pleaded, looking over at the dark-haired girl.

Koa paused in straightening the skirt-like bottom of her bathing suit, and raised an eyebrow. "And run the risk of getting hit in the face by a three-year-old? Sorry, Chels, but the purpose of me going on this vacation was for me to have fun, and _that _does not sound fun."

"Oh haha, you're halarious!" The little blond girl snapped, then screeched in alarm when McKenzie managed to get a hand on the cover, and rip it from her sister's hands. The little brown haired girl squealed happily, and darted for the door. "McKenzie! Koa, please!"

"Oh, alright!" the girl sighed, reaching down, and catching the youngest Uno around the waist. She snatched the cover from the little girl's hand with a quick, "Thank you!" McKenzie shrieked and began thrashing again, but Koa plopped on the ground with her and wrapper her arms around the little girl under the armpits. "Well, go one then, get a move on!" she called, tossing the light-blue problem causer over to the Uno twin. "Let's get this thing on her before she bites me or something!"

"Oh! Okay!" Chelsea jumped into action. McKenzie kicked her feet wildly. Chelsea pinned her legs down with her knee and forced the cover over her head, ignoring her protests. "There!"

Koa released the squirming toddler, who leapt to her feet and bolted out the door, crying, "Daddy!"

The Asian girl sighed and slumped against the wooden foot board.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Chelsea wondered, dragging her suitcase out from under her bed.

"What?"

"That thing you did with McKenzie so she couldn't hit you," Chelsea replied, pulling out a tiger-striped swim suit.

Koa laughed, as she adjusted the ruffles on her bikini top. "My older brother is Shaps, it's either learn to wrestle, or get held down and loogied."

Chelsea laughed. "One of the few times I feel glad that my brothers are uptight, work-o-holics."

"Your brothers aren't that uptight..." Koa paused, frowning, then corrected, "Okay, James isn't that uptight."

Both girls fell victim then to a fit of giggles. "Hey, maybe getting stuck with you wasn't so bad after all."

"Well you know," Koa laughed, flipping her black curtain of hair, "I try."

"Don't ruin the moment," Chelsea ordered, pulling the straps of her bathing suit onto her shoulders.

"Right," Koa mumbled, climbing to her feet.

"Oh and one other thing," Chelsea added, pulling her hair up into a ponytail.

"What's that?"

"If you ever call me Chels again, you may find yourself waking in the middle of the night with an unpleasant surprise waiting for you." With that the girl skipped past the Beatles girl and exited the bedroom.

"Note to self, sleep with your eyes open the rest of this vacation," Koa said to herself before following the Uno girl out.

"Oh. My. God!" Ashley exclaimed when her sister stepped out of the room in her pink suit. "When did you get that and how come I didn't know about it?"

"I got it for my birthday, you know, the one you skipped for going to the rainbow monkey convention in North Dakota, WITHOUT me!"

"Oh, Koa, I'm sorry," Ashly pouted, "but it was last minute, and Martha only had room for two."

"Oh hun, I'm not mad! If there were a rainbow monkey convention on your birthday, I'd go to it without you, too!"

"Thanks, Ko- wait a second." the blond girl frowned, and Koa took that opportunity to slip away from the growing crowd in front of the ten-year-olds' doors, and position herself in front of the door to James's room.

~Meanwhile~

"Chelsea!" Elizabeth called, pinning her streak of brown hair with a bobby pin, and tromping after her sister who was pretending not to notice her, walking with her nose in the air. "Oh, come one, Chelsea, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong is you completly abandoned me! Left me stuck with Koa and MCKENZIE!"

"You act like its my fault Amelia took the last spot in our room! I mean how can you be mad a me over what Amelia did?"

"That's not why I'm mad! I'm mad because you didn't say, 'oh well that's Chelsea's spot, sorry.'"

"Yeah I can imagine Mom's face now!" Elizabeth snapped as they descended the stairs. "'Now Elizabeth, be nice to your sister, I think Amelia staying with you girls is a great idea!' You know how she is about Amelia and I getting along."

"I don't think she would have cared if you were sticking up for me!"

"Oh would you quit acting like a drama queen!"

"Hey! New rule!" Charlie announced, walking between the two girls, who had stopped to argue at the bottom of the staircase, holding an orange container. "No acting like Sam and Jordan, otherwise I'll convince your mom and dad to put you on McKenzie duty."

Immediately the twins latched on to each other, exclaiming compliments, and cries of, "I love you, Sissy!"

"No acting like Ashley and Koa either," Taylor laughed, splitting the two apart. "Just act normal."

"Elizabeth? Act normal? That's like asking a cat to stop meowing!"

"Thank you, Chelsea, for those words of encouragement," Elizabeth said, sarcastically, rolling her dark eyes.

"Your welcome," Chelsea giggled, "So, is that the stuff?"

"Yep," Charlie nodded, pulling up a stool, and plopping the container on the island.

"Can I see them?" Elizabeth asked excitedly, hopping onto the counter.

"I don't see why not," Charlie shrugged. "Are we clear?"

"Yep," Andre replied, giving a thumbs up as he came out of the living room, "Their playing cards, we have about five minutes at the least."

"Piece of cake," Charlie grinned, "Chelsea, could you grab the napkins, I think I saw Mom putting them in that cabinet over there."

"On it."

"Where's Diane? She should be down by now," Andre mused.

"Here," said voice, and the cadets all looked to find Koa, standing at the bottom of the staircase, flanked by the brown-haired Uno twins. One hand was holding the straps of her little sister's dark green one-peice firmly, while the other one clasped the bag of gummy worms stolen from Joseph the day before.

"Told you they were up to no good," Amelia commented, plucking a piece of fuzz off of her orange and purple striped swim suit, when the the cadets stood speechless a moment, glancing between each other in a panic.

"Care to explain?" Koa questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Their Terri's," Andre, who had been the only cadet not to begin glancing around wildly, spoke calmly. "She said I could borrow them if I gave her my leftover chocolate from the end of the year party at school."

Koa looked uncertain, but their was no arguing with his straight face, calm demeanor, and matter-of-fact tone. "Alright fine, your clear on the worms," she said at last, tossing the bag to Andre, who snatched it from the air. "But you do have to show us what's in the container," she went on, gesturing to the orange container that Charlie had snatched off the counter top upon the arrival of the eight-year-olds.

"Wh-what container?" Charlie tried, and failed, to sound innocent.

"The one you shoved under the counter when you realized I was here," she replied, raising her eyebrows.

The half-Indian boy sighed, and replaced the container on the counter, "Andre, Diane, check to make sure we're not going to get any more unexpected guests."

"Oh it," Andre replied, turning and going back into the living room. Diane nodded, and tromped back up the stairs.

"Well, come on," Charlie snapped, gesturing the group over. The three moved in, and Charlie removed the lid.

"Ew!" Koa screeched, upon seeing the container filled with soft black fertilizer and squirming, pink noodles.

Taylor shushed loudly, clapping a over her mouth. Andre came in seconds after, hissing, "Put it up! Put it up! Mom's coming!"

Charlie fumbled with the lid a moment in his panic, before snapping if back on and shoving it back under the counter, while Andre ripped open the bag of gummy worms and dumped them on the tiled top of the counter. "Stuff your faces! Now!"

The others obliged, stuffing gummy worms into their mouths, and when the dark-skinned Abby poked her head in, Andre shook his head and grumbled, "Why do you insist on saying things I can never unhear?"

"What's going on in here?" Abby wondered.

"Oh, Charlie was telling us about Mr. and Mrs. Dickson kissing yesterday morning before they left for the flight," Andre huffed, flicking a dark lock from his eyes.

Abby chuckled. "Oh. Heh, one of these days that won't be so gross, you know."

"Sure," Andre said disbelievingly, shoving a worm into his mouth.

Abby disappeared back into the other room, and the group let out a sigh in unison.

"Worms?" Koa hissed after a few moments. "What are you planning on doing with those?"

"We're going to put them in here," Charlie replied opening the container and dumping the worms into the bag that used to hold the gummy worms, that Andre was holding open. "Then we're gonna tell people that their a new flavor of gummy worms and see if they eat them."

"That is so nasty," Amelia said, scrunching up her face in distaste.

"That's awesome! Are you gonna get Sam?" James wondered.

"Of course, no body else would put on as good a show," Chelsea snorted.

"She'll have your heads," Amelia warned playing with the aqua strap of her top.

"We'll take our chances," Taylor grinned.

"Sam and Alana are coming!" Diane called, bounding into the kitchen.

"Well, we're leaving," Koa announced, pushing away from the counter.

"You don't want to see the show?" Elizabeth pouted.

"I'd like to keep my hearing, thanks," James replied, moving away as well.

"Good luck," Amelia said. "You'll need it if you're going to survive Sam's rage."

"Thanks," Charlie chuckled, waving them off. Just as they disappeared into the living room, the aforementioned girls came to the bottom of the staircase, talking in hushed voices, but fell silent immediately when they noticed the cadets gathered around the island.

Andre brushed the remaining gummy worms into his lap while Alana questioned, "What are you all doing?"

"Ah, come on, Sis. We can't just hang out in the kitchen without being accused of causing trouble?"

"I didn't say you were causing trouble," Alana replied, raising an eyebrow.

"But you implied it," Charlie shot back smoothly.

Alana paused a moment before admitting, "You're right. I did."

"If you must know: We're trying out the new gummy worms. Joseph said they were the best yet," Andre informed.

"Really?" Sam wondered, coming forward. "What flavor are they."

"Mystery," the dark-skinned boy replied, holding up the bag, "Plus they're designed to look like real worms."

"That is pretty epic," Alana admitted, looking at the contents. "What's that black stuff?"

"Its chocolate," the Gilligan answered.

"Can we try some?" the dark-haired Drilovsky inquired.

"Sure, be my guest."

Sam smiled and took the back, reaching in and picking one up. "Ew, their slimy!"

"Slimey?" Alana frowned, taking the bag into her own hand and pulling one out. "Slimey... and moving! Oh my God! Sam these are-"

But it was too late, Sam had already stuck the worm into her mouth. "...real." The blond winced as Sam realized the truth and shrieked, spitting the worm out.

"You sorry little-! I'm gonna kill you!" The cadets had already bolted, all darting in different directions. Sam chased after the Gilligan boy, who had made a run for the staircase. She chased him to the second for, and down to the end of the hall, where he climbed onto the sill of the open window.

"You're cornered now, Andre," Sam laughed. "You wouldn't be stupid enough to jump, you're a story up."

"You give me to much credit," Andre laughed, stepping off. He caught the window with his hands, slowing his fall, then landed on the ledge he'd seen the day before, that jutted from the building halfway to the ground. "Sucker!" He laughed, dropping into the warm sand and disappearing into the foliage that began at the edge of the beach.

~Meanwhile~

Taylor took a course through the living room, and out the screen door on the other side, startling the parents, who watched him with furrowed brows. "Oh boy," Patton muttered, shaking his head.

He darted across the beach, kicking up rough sand in his wake, and didn't slow down until he was in the trees, and only slightly even then. After what seemed like hours of running, though it was probably only a few minutes, he decided he should be safe, and plopped down on a large rock, sitting beside the entrance to a cafe that Taylor noted would be fun to explore later with the other cadets, to catch his breath.

"Why are we still waiting around? They're more vulnerable now than ever! We could take them easy!" a voice whined from inside the cave. Taylor frowned and looked at the entrance.

"You idiot!" a second voice responded. "There's thirty-six of them, and two of us, we'd be far out-numbered! We have to wait for the others. You must have patience!"

"Others?" Taylor murmured, staggering away from the entrance slightly.

"How much longer until the others get here?"

"I don't know!"

"This is taking to long!"

"Would you just stop complaining? And is that entrance open again? What have I told you!"

"Sorry! I'll go close it."

Taylor turned and bolted in the other direction, possibilities racing through his mind. He didn't recognize the voices, and who were 'the others'? A whole new slew of villains, planning to attack them on their vacation. Chris was right. He was stupid for thinking they could have a villainless vacation.

"Chris!" He screamed, coming across the beach. "Chris!" He burst though the door, shouting the name wildly. The parents were all on their feet, Fanny demanding the meaning of the disturbance.

~Meanwhile~

"Okay, its closed."

"He found us."

"What? Who?"

"The dark-haired Drilovsky boy. The one that's still a cadet!" the figure pointed to the screen showing the chaos in the living room.

"Well, they won't find us, and without physical evidence, they'll just think he made it up, or was hearing things."

"Eventually, he'll get someone to believe him," the other snapped. "He's a mix of the Drilovsky and Fulbright! Do you know what those families are like?"

"Uh...no?"

The figure sighed. "Your hopeless, you know that?"

"You've told me that before," the other responded.

"I realize that," the other replied. "The point is, the boys a liability."

"So what do we do?"

"What do you think we're gonna do?" The other shouted.

"Right!"

**I absolutly loved doing this prank! The McKenzie scene was awesome, but the prank was defiantly the most fun! I still LOVE writing Andre, he's so awesome! And I liked doing Sam and the worms!**

**Anyways, don't forget to drop off a reveiw!**

**Reveiw!  
l  
V  
**


End file.
